Shy Girl
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Against her parent's wishes, Amanda runs off to college in California with her best friend Logan. Does this shy girl have what it takes to make it or will she fall flat on her face? Or will she be successful and maybe strike up a romance with her best friend's roommate? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yuppers, another Kendall story. ****Dudeamanda**** will be playing the leading lady in this one because she's an awesome reviewer and seems really sweet, plus she totally loves Kendall, so yeah. Hope you all enjoy it. I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's a beginning. Oh and forgive me for the lame title, perhaps when my head isn't throbbing in pain I can come up with something better lol.**

I climb the stairs of the dormitory, walk halfway down the hallway until I find room number 307, then I push open the door and look around. Two beds and two desks with chairs are all that decorate the room right now. Guess this means that my dormmate isn't here yet. Thank God, I am tired and just need a little rest. I flop down onto the bed and pull my phone out of my pocket, and scan through until I find Logan's phone number, then I type out a quick text. **I'm here...307** After hitting send, I roll over onto my back and close my eyes, feeling close to exhausted.

I just completed a twenty hour drive from Austin, TX to Long Beach, CA all by myself, where I'll now be going to school. This is my sophomore year of college, last year my parents enrolled me in the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center because they have these big dreams of me becoming a well-known doctor. My older sister didn't have what it took and got pregnant and seventeen, pretty much destroying my parent's dreams of her having a successful career, therefore all the weight was placed onto my shoulders; completely unwilling of course. Well despite the fact that it wasn't something that I wanted to do, I tried it out. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but they're just kind of overbearing...ahem...more like very controlling. Regardless, I flunked out in the first semester last year. I can't help it if I can't pay attention in the classes because I'm just not interested in it. Needless to say, my parents weren't happy with my failing grades but I came home and they thought that maybe I needed some time to chill out and have fun before continuing my education. I went ahead and bummed around, with all the intentions of hitting up California State University in the next fall. I had checked out their programs and I'm extremely interested in majoring in radio and t.v. I kinda helped out a friend do some DJing in the time I was living with my parents, and basically fell in love with it.

So when summer rolled around, I told my parents my plans about wanting to head out west for college and they were absolutely against the idea. We got into a major fight and I was informed that if I wanted to go CSU, my parent's wouldn't be paying my tuition. I'm not gonna lie, I was crushed at first. I mean first of all, my best friend in the whole entire world Logan Mitchell goes to CSU and he loves it. Yeah, I know I'm not Logan, but isn't this my life? Shouldn't I be doing something that I want to do considering I'll be doing it for many years? Thankfully my parents are well off and I have some money saved up in a nice bank account that would get me started, and I figured out that if I could get a part time job, I can make my dreams come true. Yes, me, Amanda Quinn, doing something all on my own. Let's just say that when I left home yesterday morning with my 2011 Ford Explorer packed, my parents weren't thrilled, nor did they give me their blessings. Actually I didn't get anything because I was too chicken and left at 4:30 in the morning before they woke up. Hey I didn't want to end up fighting all over again. But all the previous week they barely spoke to me at all but talked about me right in front of my face about how they think I'll bomb out, that I can't make it on my own. I can see a bit where they're coming from because I am terribly shy, but I'm not stupid or mute. Aren't my parents so lovely? It's like they're waiting for me to fall on my face so they can make fun of me or something. I'm twenty years old and they're still trying to dictate my life. Well I've got some news mom and dad, I'm gonna do this, because it's what I want to do. Am I scared? Hell yes. But I've always had a positive attitude; and as they say, where there's a will, there's a way.

I just begin to doze off when I hear loud voices coming from the hallway. "Dude, is she hot?", a male voice asks.

"Don't ask me that!", another voice responds.

"I call first dibs", a third male voice joins in.

"You guys are losers. Knock it off!"

"What room number is she?"

"Do you think her dormmate will be pretty, too?"

"Hey maybe they'll be freaks and do like threesomes and stuff".

"Shut the fuck up, you are disgusting!".

I sit up on the bed, simultaneously shaking my head and laughing at these college guys, and not a second later, the door opens, exposing three men standing there. I recognize Logan Mitchell right away with his signature crooked smile and those deep dimples. "Mandy!", he shouts and leaps onto the bed, embracing me in a hug.

"Hey Loges. Long time no see", I remark and smile at him.

"Yeah, since what Christmas? But this is gonna be awesome!"

"Right", I respond and the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts our reunion.

"Oh", Logan's face turns serious and he turns towards the other two guys standing there. "That is Carlos", he points to a caramel colored guy with black hair and the most precious smile.

"My mom got me a toaster oven so I can make corndogs every day. AWESOME! Corndogs are my favorite thing in the world ever", he jumps up and down with his eyes darting around wildly.

"Hi", I give a small smile and look down at my legs.

"And I'm James. James Diamond", the other guys takes it upon himself to introduce himself to me. He's tall with shiny dark brown hair and a model-esque face.

I give him a wave and turn back to Logan, feeling a bit uncomfortable. As I've already said, I'm pretty shy. I don't know why I just always have been. "And guys, this is Amanda Quinn, my very best friend from back in Austin."

The two men just stand there smiling. "Hey weren't you supposed to go join in that football game down in the quad?", Logan blurts out no so subtly.

"Oh yeah, come on dude", the hyper latino grabs James's arm and pulls him out the door.

"So, how are you?", Logan asks.

"Good, just tired. I could really use some help getting my stuff from my car", I raise an eyebrow and shoot him my 'please help me' grin.

"Sure no problem", he gets up to his feet and waits for me to follow. "I can't believe the Nazi's let you come here", he shakes his head as we enter the hallway.

The Nazi's that Logan is referring are my parents, of course. I haven't told Logan about the fight and everything because I know him and he'll somehow feel like it's fault because I wanted to join my buddy out in Cali. "Meh", I shrug, not wanting to delve into the whole story right now, so I decide to change the subject. "So how long have you known those two guys for?"

"Umm, I met them last year actually."

"Nice", I tuck my hair behind my ears.

"Quit being so quiet already", Logan bumps me with his hip when we arrive at my SUV.

"Sorry", I giggle.

"You know when you're here with me, you have to let the crazy out. I won't let you be all shy and reserved", he teases as we open the back of my car.

"Just give me some time to get to know these people", I tell him.

Logan smiles. "Oh and I'll just tell you now that Carlos and James are probably fighting over which one of them gets to date you."

"Yeah?", I ask and sling a bag over my shoulder. "Well it's not gonna be either one of them, cause this girl is not looking."

He laughs. "You got a boyfriend?", he wiggles is eyebrows.

"No", I shake my head. I dated a guy named Stephen over the summer but it didn't work out. I'm too focused on my work and wanting to get off on the right foot than worrying about boys.

"How about you? You got a girl?"

"Nope", Logan pops the p. "This boy ain't settling down til he's at least forty".

I shove his shoulder. Let me tell you something about Logan Mitchell, he is a playboy. He is the world's biggest flirt and has left a long string of broken hearts back in Texas, and no doubt here as well. "One day the right girl's gonna come along and karma's gonna bite you in the ass", I tease.

"Pfft. That'll be the day", he slams the back door of my car closed and we once again enter the building. Oh, my cocky, overconfident friend. I think he's only ever been in love once.

"I'm telling you", I stick my tongue out.

We make several trips up and down getting my belongings out of my car until nothing remains, and Logan runs back to help his buds with something. My new roommate Paula has arrived, and we chat for a bit until I really need to go to the bathroom. She gives me brief directions to the unisex shared restrooms and in my hurry, I'm not paying attention when I slam into someone. The impact is so hard that I fall down on my butt. My cheeks instantly flame up in embarrassment, but the guy who bends down to help me has the kindest, most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. "Hey, umm sorry", he apologizes and helps me to my feet.

"No worries", I can't help the way my eyes trail over his broad shoulders and land on the tattoo that he has on each of his biceps. This guy is shirtless with wet hair and a towel draped around the back of his neck. Well hello, handsome. Maybe there's a tiny slot of time that I could devote to a certain blonde with adorable dimples.

"Do you-", he attempts to say something but I shake my head before fixing my gaze to the floor and scurrying away towards the bathroom.

Wow, what an interesting start already.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't know if it's just me or not, but this seems like it's coming along slowly...feel free to tell me if it is. I will definitely try to pick it up next chapter, though. I'm also struggling a bit because I have no idea what it's like to be shy hehe, so be patient with me please. And I want to thank all of you who are so kind enough to review my story, it means a lot! Your opinions and feedback help. SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yay, I'm glad you like it! Well I can only go by the few things you've told me and try to make the rest up lol. Oh hey, I drive a ford, too! I'm glad you like it, no need to thank me, I enjoy doing stuff for others! ****SuperSillyStories****- I'm glad that you like the plot. Yeah, I just had to talk about Carlos and corndogs because no BTR story is complete without out it lol. ****GothBlue****- Yay, Kendall is my fave as well! Glad you're digging this already. ****paumichhy****- Hehe I'm glad you do...and if you didn't pick up on, YOU are the dormmate lol...sorry I was running low on names and that popped into my head. ****Brookemaslow4eva****- Yes, I totally agree with you about karma...and perhaps it just may strike back at Logan, we'll have to wait and see. OH and I am such a butthead, I just realized I never responded to your last PM. Sorry this has been such an off week for me but I will do that as soon as I update, promise! ****FangedCutie****- Wow, I did not know you attented Cal State...but yeah I know you lived in Long Beach ;) Glad you like this and of course I have no idea what it's like in Long Beach so don't beat me up if it doesn't make sense lol. ****DeniseDEMD****- About that last paragraph, ummm yeah, wth was i thinking lol. Hehe well if it's a new obsession then I will take that as a compliment...thanks! ****LoganLover****- Who's skanky? Amanda? I think maybe you meant lucky, because yeah, she just is :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Maybe things won't go as you think...you'll find out why when you read this! Haha it seems like everyone is digging on Logan at this point, what can I say?**

"So what do you wanna do today?", Logan asks me as he sets his tray down at an empty table and sits. He came to my room this morning to get me and show me where the mess hall is and show me where things are around campus.

I take the seat beside him and open the packet of cream cheese, where I proceed to spread it on my toasted bagel with the plastic knife. "Well considering today is Saturday and classes start Monday, I was thinking you could go with me to the school store so I can get my books. Plus I kinda need to get a few more school supplies and just a few other items." I look at my friend expectantly, hey he's been here and knows where things are.

"Yeah, sounds good", he responds. "There's a Target not too far from here and other little shops. We'll go after breakfast."

"Cool, thanks. Oh hey I wanna look for a part time job as well", I blurt out.

Just as I figured, Logan's mouth gapes open and an eyebrow arches. "Dude, why?"

"Well you know so I can some cash to live off of and stuff. Things are cheap", I take the sarcastic route, still not wanting to get into the whole story with my parents.

Luckily for me, a tray is placed in front of Logan, interrupiting our conversation and I lift my eyes curiously to see who decided to grace us with their company. I almost choke on the bread when my eyes meet with the tall blonde I just happened to collide with yesterday when I was looking for the bathroom. My bagel drops to the paper plate. "Hi", the not so stranger says to me and I utter back a "hi", quietly.

"Oh hey", Logan notices my awkwardness and introduces us. "Amanda Quinn, this is my roommate Kendall Knight. Kendall, this is my best friend from back home in Texas."

"Nice to meet you", Kendall grins and opens his carton of chocolate milk.

"You, too", I smile back politely and avert my attention to my food.

"Oh crap I forgot", Logan turns to me with a mouthful of Lucky Charms. He holds a finger out in front of him, telling me to hold on while he kindly chews and swallows the rest of his food. "Tell me about lacy red bra with double d's and long brown hair."

"Logan!", I slap his arm. He happened to just barge in without knocking this morning, thus getting an eyeful of Paula in just her bra while changing. "She is a person, who has a name. It's Paula. And she happens to be my dormmate, so that makes her off limits to you.

"Dude, no that's not possible. She has an amazing rack", he widens his eyes at Kendall and smirks.

This earns my best friend yet another smack on his arm, but harder this time. "You're a douche. Just no Logan. She's a nice girl and I don't need you screwing up a friendship for me just to get a piece of ass. Not to mention I don't want to have to share a room with someone who despises me because my best friend is a whore."

Kendall laughs and takes a bite of his pancake. "I like you already", he comments, which makes me blush. Gosh, it is not okay to be sitting here across from someone so insanely handsome and having to act normal.

I smile and go back to Logan. "I mean it. Leave her alone", I warn him through clenched teeth.

"You", Logan points to Kendall. "Shut up, Romeo. Hey what took you so long getting down here anyway?"

"I was caught up talking to Tiffany", the blonde retorts.

"Man, I can't believe you", Logan shakes his head. "You're still with her?"

"Yeah", Kendall shrugs.

Okay so obviously tall, blonde, and eyebrows is taken. I mean, should I even have thought otherwise?

"But don't you want to experience other girls? This is college, live it up man", Logan persists.

"I love her", Kendall tries to defend himself.

Logan grabs my arm. "Get this, Kendall has been with his girlfriend since they were juniors in high school. He won't date anyone else or try anything. How pathetic is that?"

Even though my heart may be stinging the tiniest bit because this kid's not on the market, I gotta stand up for the guy. "I think it's sweet."

"Thanks", Kendall grins before blurting out, "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."

Life is really unfair, I'm totally swooning here. Who stands a chance against whoever's got her claws in this guy? She must be great. I catch myself before blabbing that I like to read romance novels. You know those paperback ones from the drugstore where there's always a hero who comes along and sweeps the woman off of her feet? Yeah, I have a sick obsession with reading them...I just do.

"Aww", is all I manage to choke out, then feel like an idiot.

I listen to their back and forth dude banter while finishing up my breakfast, when I hear Kendall ask Logan, "What are you up to today?"

"I'm taking Amanda shopping and gonna be showing her around campus so she doesn't get lost", he chuckles.

"Sweet. Hey, do you mind if I tag along? I gotta get some new strings for my guitar? They're getting really worn."

"Ummm", Logan faces me, waiting for me to answer.

"That's fine", I answer quietly. I was really kinda hoping to get away from Kendall soon because even though I know that he's taken, he makes my heart beat faster and makes me feel even more shy than usual. But I'm a nice person and have no reason to turn him down. Needing to escape, I motion down to my tray. "I'm all finished, I'm just gonna go get ready and meet you at your room when I'm done."

"Okay", both males nod.

An hour later, I lightly knock on room 327 after having a shower and dressing in my favorite pair of jean shorts, a v-neck purple shirt, and black sandals. The door immediately comes open and I step inside. "Hey you guys ready?", I ask.

"Umm yeah", Kendall is sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. He places the pick between three strings and puts the instrument back in it's case and slips it under his bed.

Logan is sitting on his bed chewing his lip. "Would you be mad if I said I couldn't go?", he asks.

Fuck, well this sucks. "Why?", I ask him. If something came up, why didn't he just text me and tell me?

"Because. You look really good, have you lost some weight recently?", the brunette tries to bribe me by giving me his most innocent smile and holding his hands out to the sides.

I cross my arms over my chest, feeling a bit disappointed. Logan Mitchell only compliments me when he's trying to get himself out of trouble. "If this has something to do with a girl, I will be really offended", I narrow my eyes at him. I'm not trying to be a bitch here but he did promise me and I am his best friend.

"She has these really, really long, toned legs...", Logan whines.

"Whatever, forget it", I don't disguise the disgust in my voice as I roll my eyes. "I'll go by myself, but the day you end up with herpes or an itch in the wrong place don't come running to me for sympathy."

Logan sighs, no doubtedly relieved. "I'm just glad you didn't kill me. It's really easy to find though. Once you go off campus, turn left at the light and there's a shopping plaza on the right, and right after that there's the Target."

"Oh, I'm still mad at you", I give him the stink eye and turn around. I make my way out, slamming the door to let him know I'm not forgiving him anytime soon. I know I could wait until tomorrow for him to take me, but what if I can't find something and need an extra day to go somewhere else and find it? I can't just show up to my classes on Monday all half assed. Way to blow off your best friend.

...

With my purse draped over my left forearm, I walk down the stairs and reach my car, when I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Kendall standing there.

"Hey I could take you, if you wanted me to?", he tilts his head to the side and offers.

"No, it's okay. But thanks, I do appreciate it", I reply. I don't want him feeling bad for me, or taking him away from other things he could be doing. I'm a big girl, I can manage.

"Really I don't mind. I'm about to go get strings anyway remember?"

I bite my lip while I think about it. I'm not the best when it comes to following directions and I do happen to freak out a lot when I'm driving and don't know where I'm at. My nerves just get the best of me and it probably would be best if I don't start off with a new fender bender.

"Okay", I nod. "If you're sure that you really don't mind".

"Not at all. Come on, we'll take my car", Kendall motions to me with his head. I follow him to a silver beemer that just happens to be a convertible and climb inside. The oh so kind and gorgeous man slides on a pair of sunglasses before putting the top down, and backing out of the parking space.

"Where do you wanna go first?", he asks.

"Umm", I fidget nervously with my hands in my lap. "The bookstore, please?"

"You got it", he gives me a suave smile and we exit the campus.

It doesn't take long for me to get what I need at the bookstore, and then we're on our way to Target. Kendall and I chat while he follows behind me, and for some reason, it seems so easy for me to talk to him, even though I'm usually extremely shy when it comes to new people. Something about him just makes you feel like you're the only person in the room when he's talking to you, and it just makes you so comfortable. I learn that we both like to watch hockey, that Kendall grew up in Kansas but moved out to CA when he was fifteen, he likes to surf and skateboard, that we have similar tastes in music, and also that I am already developing a mad crush on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope this all meshes together because I'm too much of a bum to look it over before posting lol. I want to start by thanking all of you reviewers, you are the best. But I also want to take a second to thank those silent readers, those who favorite my story, and those who follow my story. You guys totally spam my inbox and I want to thank you and let you know that I appreciate you as well. Also, don't be shy or afraid to PM me or talk to me, I won't bite...well unless you're a totally hot guy and you want me to ;) SHOUT OUTS FOR THE QUIET PEOPLE ****BrookeMaslow4eva****- thanks! ****StephanieE.M****- thanks! ****YoursTrulyBARBIE****- thanks! ****lotsalove573****- thanks! ****narbs****- thanks! ****whitewolf1992****- thanks! ****IzabellaSageGubler713****- thanks! SHOUT OUTS FOR REVIEWERS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yes, Kendall is so sweet and Amanda can't help it...we'll have to see what happens ;D As for Logan, the part about hitting him in the downstairs head totally cracked me up, of course, but yeah what an ass right? ****dudeamanda****- Well thank you for your compliments, they mean a lot! And just keep reading to find out how the story unfolds. I agree, Logan was a total jerk lol. ****paumichyy****- Yup Logan is a flirt...and Kendall unfortunately has a girlfriend, boo! Lol Haha glad you caught on. ****GothBlue**** Yeah, I think we all get shy when we meet a new guy lol. Glad you're liking this story :) ****rwjj28****- hehe well thanks...I am doing my best to make this entertaining ****KendallsCoverGirl804****-well thanks, glad you could stop in for a review :) ****DeniseDEMD****- NO it's not wrong, crush away...Kendall is perfect! Haha right, no matter how much of an ass Logan was, it's a blessing in disguise lol ****kachilee07****- Oh wow, well I hope things haven't been too hard on you then, parents can just sometimes be so controlling UGH lol. As long as you're happy with your degree, that's all that matters. And thanks for your compliments. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, Logan is just...Logan lol. And yes, luckily for Amanda Kendall came running back. I will not give anything away, so you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens! ****IheartKendall****- Wow, thank you! And I always update, I just can't stay away from writing for too long lol**

"Stop doing that, you look great, Amanda. I'm telling you", Paula says as she pulls my wrists to uncross my arms from over my chest and places them at my sides. She found out about this club that's open on Friday nights for underage people as well as people of age and convinced me to go. It's been a long, rough week and I would have been just fine settled in watching a movie on my laptop, but when Paula suggested dancing, I was off the bed before you could say 'dancing queen'. I think if I say that I love to dance, that would be an understatement. Something about the bass pumping through your veins while you move along to the beat just speaks to my heart and you can't deny it's good exercise, plus it's fun.

Needless to say you can't just wear jeans and a t-shirt to a club so I took my favorite dress out of the closet and put it on, adding a pair of two inch heels with it. I feel a bit uncomfortable because even though we've only walked down the hallway, we've gotten several whistles and cat calls, and I'm not used to all the attention. Currently, my roommate and I are standing in front of room number 327. I face her, "Tell me again what we're doing here."

The brunette tips her head closer to mine. "So that your best friend can convince you that you look amazing...and so maybe he can see how hot I look. And then maybe we can invite him to go along with us", she suggests through clenched teeth and knocks on the door before I can try to talk her out of it.

Ahhh, I've been duped. Of course Logan has found several reasons to just pop into our room unannounced, and apparently my roommate has some sort of interest in him as well, which I don't understand. But anyway. And now Kendall's getting ready to see me dressed like this, and it makes me nervous. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes and smack her in the back of the head, I respond, "Whatever".

She squeals and bounces up and down quickly until the door comes open, and Kendall is standing there. I look to Paula, waiting for her to start talking. "Is Logan here?", she asks the blonde.

"No actually. He ran out like fifteen minutes ago saying he'll be right back, though".

I laugh, you never what Mr. Mitchell is up to. "Okay, well thanks Kendall", I loop my arm through Paula's and attempt to run away but she isn't having it.

Refusing to move, she utters, "Maybe we can wait here and see if he returns in a few minutes?"

Kendall shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah sure", and opens the door wider for us to come in. Damn Paula for this. Of course I haven't told her about my little crush on Mr. Knight, so she has no idea how I'm feeling right now.

Following my friend's lead, I stroll behind her and take a seat on the edge of Logan's bed as she does, pulling the bottom of my dress down. Kendall closes the top of his laptop with a loud sigh and sits on his bed, looking over at us. "What are two lovely ladies dressed up to the nines like yourselves doing hanging around the dorms on a Friday night?", he teases.

"We're gonna go hit up Oxygen, the new club I heard about, and I'm trying to tell Miss Shy Girl over here that she looks wonderful, and I thought Logan's opinion would make her feel better", Paula spouts.

Oh, Paula what the hell are you doing? I feel Kendall's eyes travelling over me and as usual, my face gets hot. "You look really good Amanda", he compliments me.

I just mutter, "Thanks", without looking up and thank God for having such a chatty roommate.

"So why don't you text Logan and see where he's at", she taps my arm.

"K", I respond and type out a text to my best friend while Paula focuses her attention back on my crush.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Nada", I can't see his face but I can tell he's bummed out about something. "Me and Tiffany got in a fight and I guess our Skype date is cancelled".

"Whoa, sorry dude. What happened?", Paula continues the conversation.

"I don't know actually. She's been distant all week and said she's too busy for our usual friday night Skype date and I kinda got mad and yelled at her."

"That's shitty".

"Tell me about it. I didn't mean to get so angry but we've been together for four years and she all of sudden acts like I don't exist", he huffs.

The pain evident in his voice is really bothering me. "Maybe it's been hard on her trying to get all settled in and everything. She could be overwhelmed or something", I offer my advice. I remember Kendall telling me that she goes to college a few hours away from us.

This poses the perfect opportunity for Paula and she pounces while tucking her hair behind her ears. "Well she's not sitting around pouting and worrying about you on a friday night, so why should you? Get your ass ready and we'll wait for Logan to get back, then you two lucky dudes can go with us hot mamas".

I gotta give this girl credit, she is suave. Kendall lifts his eyes to the ceiling while pondering it over, then he throws his hands out to the sides. "You're right. And why not?", he shrugs. My heart leaps into my throat when he hops of his bed and trudges to his closet. "It's college, time to have some fun".

"That's the spirit", my friend bounces up and down on the bed excitedly. "Now we just gotta wait for Logan".

Twenty minutes later, there's still no text back from Logan and no sign of him in sight, so the three of us make our way downstairs and to my car. Since I'm the only one underage, I'm the designated driver.

...

Once we pay the cover fee and get settled in at the club, we find an empty table and sit down. I sit next to Paula and Kendall across from me, the two of them holding two shots of vodka each while I sip on my coke. Of course, I'm underage and the lack of a neon green bracelet adorning my wrist alerts the bartenders of this, but I don't mind. I drink on occasion, but I'm not one of those people who does it to loosen up and have a good time. After a few minutes of chatting and having enough of hearing Paula pout over Logan's absence, one of my favorite songs come on and I move my legs restlessly around for a whole ten seconds before running off to the dance floor. No I don't need a partner, I just close my eyes and let the rhythm take me away.

I work up a sweat and after a few songs, Kendall and Paula join me. Some black haired guy with his lip pierced is dancing with me, and my other two friends dance together. "Hey you two are my friends not random chicks so my girl can't get mad!", Kendall shouts over the music. I shake my head at him, seeing how much the not shy guy has loosened up already from his shots.

Overall we have a great time and they keep downing drinks while I let out some steam. Eventually, Kendall makes his way to me and slides his arms around my waist as if it's the most natural thing and pulls me closer to him. Instead of tensing up, I just let the adrenaline flow through my veins, knowing that he's drunk and I shouldn't care about what he thinks right now. I don't know if the sparks I'm feeling are coming only from my end, but I have respect and keep things clean while we dance together. We both keep laughing and doing silly dances back and forth, until a very inebriated Kendall gets flagged by the bartenders and can barely stand up.

Somehow Paula and I manage to get him to my car and into the backseat. I'm bent over him trying to buckle up the seatbelt when all of a sudden one of his hand rests on my hip and the other pushes my hair sloppily behind my ear. "You'rreeeeee sooooooo p-ppppprettttyyyyyy Amanda", he slurs his speech.

I jerk back as soon as I hear the click and pat the top of his head while holding back a chuckle. "You're drunk, Kendall. And you have a girlfriend", I remind him.

"I knowwww", he groans. "But why can't she be more like you?", he says slowly. Drunk people are known to say some off the wall stuff so, even as much as my heart wants to believe Kendall means it, I refuse to read anything into it. I make sure his long legs are out of the way and close the door.

With a sigh, I walk around and get into the car, and don't miss the way Paula's eyes dart back to her phone to pretend she didn't hear what just happened. "Kendall?", she calls his name sharply.

"Mmmmmm?", is all we hear. From the rearview mirror, I can see the blonde's head tipped down to his chest.

"What day is today?", Paula asks him.

"Seven", is his reponse, which of course makes us laugh.

"Screw it", Paula waves her hand when I look over at her with a raised eyebrow. "He is hot and obviously wants you. I say spend the night with him. Fuck his brains out. You can't deny he won't be good from seeing the way them hips moved in the club. So fluid and passionate..."

I don't think there's anything I would love more, but I wouldn't do that to Kendall. "Pfft Paula. No that's just morally wrong", I tell her and pull off into a gas station. If my best friend's roommate is anything like me, he'll be whining for food soon so I run inside and grab the biggest bag of plain potato chips I can find, along with a liter of smart water and hurry back to the car. He'll definitely need to rehydrate in the morning.

I thrust the bag into Paula's hand and command, "Feed him", as I exit the parking lot and head back to campus. Apparently he passed out while I was inside because all I can hear is loud snores coming from the back seat.

It's not an easy task but after Kendall falls on his butt trying to get out of the car, we help him up and each curl an arm around his waist to steady him...well to the best of our ability because this dude is tall. As suspected, he starts complaining, "I'm hungry."

"I got some chips for you. You can have them as soon as you get in your room", I inform him and then he belts out singing, '_ while we carry him up the stairs. There's lots of giggling and tripping and bumping into walls involved but finally we get the inebriated Kendall to the room. I knock on the door, not wanting to 'interrupt' anything Logan might be doing.

There's no answer so I bang harder, and hear heavy footsteps and Logan standing there in just his boxers looking haggard and half asleep.

"Help us", I choke out.

"Who are you and where am I", Kendall asks just before slumping over. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Logan helps drag him inside and the three of us toss the lean man onto his bed, then us girls lean against the wall trying to catch our breath.

"Where were you guys?", Logan looks us over.

"We went to a club", Paula manages to stand up straight and look fabulous as if we didn't just do something physically challenging.

"Yeah and we wanted you to go, but you were nowhere to be found".

"Uhh yeah", Logan plops back down onto his bed.

I notice he doesn't look so good. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

With a smirk, Logan scratches his bare chest. "Apparently really, really long and toned legs has a boyfriend. After hearing about what went down last week, he had some bitch bake me a batch of chocolate chip cookies, complete with chunks of ex-lax. I spent two hours straight in the bathroom earlier, and like every half hour I'd be running back. No bueno", he finishes his story with a pout.

I bust out laughing while my roommate raises her eyebrows in question. Through my laughter, I give her an 'I'll tell you later look', then shoot Logan an 'I told you so' look, shove him in the shoulder til he falls backwards and motion for Paula to follow behind me. "Night Loges, hope you feel better in the morning", I call out. Karma's a bitch and I love her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To be honest, I kinda lost myself in writing this and...yeah, just yeah. Thank you, reviewers, I love you! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehe yeah, poor Logan though but he did deserve it. Honestly, I am guilty of making those chocolate chip cookies and feeding them to a previous boyfriend's bratty little brother lol. Yeah, I don't know if I should be proud of it..or ashamed hehe. Haha of course, that's why Paula asked Kendall, she was trying to get her friend laid. But yeah, Amanda is kinda stuck in a sticky situation. ****dudeamanda****- I'm glad you loved it! Lmao at Logan, he totally deserved that but at least it wasn't that harsh, it could have been WAY worse lol. Of course you enjoy Kendall having girlfriend problems, it's pretty normal to feel that way! ****GothBlue****- Yes Logan is jus trouble huh? And Kendall yeah, poor guy got trashed. ****paumichyy****- yeah Kendall is just a sweetheart. And maybe he meant something when he actually said that to Amanda, who knows? ****kachilee07****- Thank you. Yeah it was fun writing a drunk Kendall, although it wasn't much lol. Hehe and poor Logan, guess karma caught up with him lol. ****rwjj28****- I'm glad I could make you laugh...and I agree Kendall in general is just adorable! ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- Glad you loved it! ****BrookeMaslow4eva****- Hehe, yeah karma is a bitch! ****KtotheH****- No worries about being late. Yeah, unfortunately Kendall does have a girlfriend, boo! He may possibly be crushing on Amanda OR is it just the alcohol giving him false feels? hehe ****DeniseDEMD****- Heck yeah, Paula is one smart chick! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ikr, Paula must know what she's up to! Yeah a drunk Kendall, who know what'll happen. And yeah poor Logan but he totally deserved that. Karma's a bitch, and it could have always been worse :) **

** ***ATTENTION I was asked to write a one-shot for the one shot day thingie coming up February 6, and I was struck with an awesome idea. That's the beginning of February, and we all know that Valentine's Day is on the 14th, so I had an idea for a ****CONTEST**** First of all, it's open to everyone that I have NOT yet written a one-shot for (I know it sucks for some people, but I wanna be fair and give someone else a chance cuz we want someone to feel amazing like we do when someone writes us a story) Okay, it will be a Valentine's Day story, and to enter all you have to do is PM me what you think would be the most fun V-Day date and which guy you want to be 'romanced' by, and I will choose whichever one I think is the most creative, and write that one-shot based on the idea to be exposed on the National one-shot day thingie. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me. Also, they would prefer a rating of K-T so this means no smut, sorry guys! Contest will be going on from right now, January 22, 2013 until January 28, 2013 (next monday)...get your ideas in by that time if you want your idea to be considered! **

The party's in full swing by the time Logan comes to get me Saturday evening. According to him, it's a shindig being thrown by my best friend to celebrate the good news of me being hired at Target. No, it's not the greatest job in the world, but I can be a cashier for four hours a day to support myself. I was in the laundry room when the manager called, and when I told Logan, of course he had to turn it into a big thing, no doubtedly using it as an excuse to meet more girls or get into someone's panties. Needless to say, within an hour he set this all up and I told him I'd join when I was finished doing my laundry. Hey, I'm not stupid...while everyone else is busy doing other stuff, I'll take advantage of the almost empty laundry room.

I walk in and Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Paula, and two other girls I don't know but I've seen in our dorm are sitting around with wine coolers, a bottle of Absolut vodka, and several shot glasses. "Hey", I announce when I get inside, and take a seat between Kendall and Paula on the floor, who's sitting there with Logan's arm draped around her. Her smile mimics the one where the cat ate the canary. I'm introduced to the girl next to James, who's name is Annabelle; and then surprisingly the other girl with dark brown hair is named Amanda as well.

Right away, Logan is filling a shot glass with the clear liquid and shoving it into my hand. "Congrats", he says and motions to the glass. "Drink it". Okay so I'm underage but that's not the problem. I mean, who doesn't drink before they turn twenty one? But the last time I drank I did something incredibly stupid and I'm trying to avoid a repeat. "Come on, just have a few drinks tonight to loosen up", he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay fine", I tip it back and the room erupts into applause. Anyway, next I'm handed a Jack Daniels watermelon wine cooler and soon I'm feeling relaxed; not quite buzzed but enough where I don't feel awkward and join in conversation with the girls. We all talk, even the guys while music is blaring from the entertainment system, and the males play Need For Speed on PlayStation3. Kendall seems to be in a much better mood than last night, and also seems to have recovered as well. Through casual chatting, I find out that he and Tiffany have unfortunately made up. Ahh no biggie, it's not like I'm head over heels in love.

It's about ten o'clock when all eight of us decide that we're bored and Paula suggests we play a game. Logan throws out, "Would You Rather!"

"Oh hell no!", Kendall exclaims. "I played that with you before and you are one sick fucker."

Logan erupts into a fit of laughter, while James and Carlos smack at eachother and give a secret look, most likely remembering how that game went down.

"I have an idea", the other Amanda speaks up. "It's kind of like Truth or Dare, but you write a question you want someone to answer, or something you want them to do on a piece of paper and fold it up, then mix them all up in a bowl or something. And we all go around and pick one out one at a time."

We all nod our approval or shout, "Yeah". Of course a bunch of buzzed college students agree to play, and we also decide to amp it up by placing several random pieces that say **TAKE TWO SHOTS. **

"Game on bitches", Amanda screams excitedly when the empty cereal box full of folded up pieces of paper are set in the middle. I laugh at the way her eyes dart around wildly, something tells me this chick is a little on the wild side.

"Me first since it's my room", Logan announces.

"Dude, it's blonde Amanda's party", Kendall smacks him on the head. "She goes first." He looks at me and shrugs.

I return his smile and close my eyes before nervously sticking my hand inside the box and pulling one out. I quickly unfold it and give an evil smile as I turn it around so they can see and read, "Take two shots". I totally lucked out as far as embarrassment, but then again, I have to take two shots and I'm most likely gonna be wasted by the end of the night.

"Lucky bitch", Paula comments as she digs around in the box next. I just stick my tongue out at her. We watch in anticipation as she opens the small paper and reads, "What's your favorite sex position?" She rolls her eyes. "Lame. Doggy style, I mean who doesn't like it like that?"

Logan picks now. "How often do you masturbate?", he asks. "Hmmm", he scratches the side of his head dramatically. "Twice a week if I'm getting laid, but if I'm not, then everyday."

Next up is Annabelle. "What person would you gay for?", she reads and shrugs. "I don't know, I really don't think about girls like that, but Mila Kunis is pretty hot", she giggles.

"Woo, nice!", James sitting next to her exclaims and digs around in the box considering it's his turn. "Most embarrassing thing to happen to you during a sexual act?"

"No lies, manwhore!", Carlos calls out and James shoots him a dirty look.

"Fine. I kinda...ripped one while a chick was going down on me. It didn't go over too well", he keeps his eyes locked to the floor and nudges brunette Amanda next to him, informing her that she's up. We're all cracking up though, I mean can you imagine? Gross AND totally humiliating!

We watch her read her slip of paper. "Take two shots. I can dig it", the girl says with a smirk and does as she was instructed.

Carlos goes next. I watch his face fall as his eyes skim the paper. "Show your underwear", he says through clenched teeth. "Umm haha", the latinos face turns a bit red and he stands up. "First of all, today is laundry day so I'm not wearing my best-"

James cuts him off. "Dude we've only been here for a week. You've had to have brought more than seven pairs. Cut the crap already."

"Okay fine. Just don't la-", but before he can finish, James being the dickhead he is, yanks Carlos's sweatpants down revealing him in a pair of tighty whities with a jalapeno on the front over the crotch area, and the backside reads, 'Spicy'. "An ex-girlfriend bought them for me", he defends himself while pulling up his pants. "Plus it kinda holds my balls in place when I go running." At this point everyone is dying of laughter, except for him and Kendall pats his head playfully when he sits back down.

"What is your number one turn on?", he's a good sport as he digs in, ready for his turn. He thinks it over for a few seconds. "Well, I would have to say kissing. I guess like, I don't know...lips and tongues are sexy and... Yeah, I could just kiss forever, I love making out."

"What a douche", Logan comments, but I'm swooning. I mean Kendall could burp and I'd probably swoon over it. Stupid alcohol.

"Whatever", Kendall shrugs.

"Your turn", he elbows me almost knocking me over because I'm pretty drunk. I snatch a piece of paper and it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to it.

"Kiss one of the people sitting next to you. Umm", I raise my eyebrows and look up at Kendall. "She's a girl and I'm not gay", I point to Paula. "So, sorry".

"No worries, it's just a game", a loosened up Kendall remarks.

Fine whatever. I know he's got a girlfriend but it's game and it's just a kiss. I get up on my knees and push my lips into Kendall's. I begin to lower myself but everyone starts chanting, "Tongue, tongue, tongue", and who am I to let everyone else down?

Surprisingly, Kendall grabs the back of my head and seals his lips over mine, tilts his head to the side, and slips his tongue inside my mouth. I grab onto his arms for support and kiss back, getting lost in the moment until I lose my balance and fall down. Kendall falls on top of me and then we start laughing and he pulls away, but not before I can take a nip at his bottom lip.

The game continues on and Kendall and I avoid looking at eachother for a few minutes. Paula confesses that she was fifteen when she lost her virginity, Logan has to give us a striptease, which excites the shit out of Paula. Annabelle runs through the dorm topless, and James informs us that he's slept with a total of fourteen women. Carlos admits that he hasn't had sex in two months, and Amanda has to imitate giving a blow job on a corndog.

We've come full circle and it's Kendall's turn again. "Would you have sex with anyone in this room?", he reads. "Yes", the dimpled blonde nods his head. "I sure would."

Whoa, I feel something although I can't place the feeling considering I'm three sheets to the wind and before I can take another turn, Annabelle announces that her stomach hurts and she feels sick. She, Amanda, Carlos, and James rush out, intent on getting her to the bathroom before she starts blowing chunks.

By the time the door closes, Logan and Paula are making out on his bed full force, leaving me and Kendall by ourselves. "So", I flop onto my side on his bed, leaning my head unsteadily into my palm that's being held up by my elbow. With alcohol censoring out all of my inhibitions, curiosity nags at me relentlessly. "Is the girl you would sleep with still in this room?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N And the story keeps on rolling...Woo-Hoo! Sorry I'm just in a goofy mood today :D Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys rock my socks! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Hehe well who wouldn't LOVE getting to kiss Kendall? Glad you liked it, but this isn't going the way I think you're thinking that it is...if that makes sense lol. ****rwjj28****- Haha well thanks, drunken chapters are a lot of fun to write hoenstly! Glad you liked Carlos's tightie whities :P ****KtotheH****- Yup, they kissed *squeals* haha Maybe this chapter isn't what you were expecting... ****GothBlue****- Haha I think a lot of people never expected that to happen, but drunk people are pretty random lol. And I already love your new story! ****Guest****- Haha I'm glad you seem to have enjoyed that chapter, but...well just read on ****kachilee07****- Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment lol. Right, I think we've all played those fun and silly games, but never got anywhere near kissing Kendall, boo! Hehe I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter ****paumichyy****- Yes, a lot of random, interesting things! Logan is a ladies man, but maybe things didn't happen... ****SuperSillyStories****- umm maybe I should apologize for making you look like a whack job on the bus? Hehe glad you liked that chapter, but you write some super awesome, silly, fun stuff too girl...you totally kick my ass at that! I love that bit about Carlos, I didn't think about that. But I may have forgot to mention, or maybe you didn't pick it up but brunette Amanda just happens to be...YOU! Haha sorry Logan was taken and yeah :) ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- Yay, I'm glad you loved this! I will PM you in a few minutes! ****FangedCutie****- Woo-Hoo, so am I awesome or what? Lol j/k I just have a good imagination Logan totally cracks me up in here though :) ****DeniseDEMD****- yeah a cliffhanger *crouches down in the corner* Don't hurt me! Hehe thanks about the games compliment, it is a lot of fun writing those kinds of chapters honestly! Memory games are not my thing at all. I swear, my brain thinks it's like 87 years old or something lol. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, Amanda and Kendall kissed *dreamy sigh* Haha well your curiosity won't be quelled here, unfortunately :/ And ummm Logan is just a big goofball hehe**

(CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER)

When I wake up, sunlight is shining into the room and I quickly close my eyes back up, feeling like my head has been bashed repeatedly with a baseball bat. "The fuck?", I try to sit up but fail and fall back over on my side. I carefully open my eyes once again and notice I'm not in my room.

Logan is sitting on his bed playing his DS, and when he notices movement, he focuses his attention on me. "Good morning, sleeping beauty", he jokes and looks at the clock on the wall. "More like good afternoon. How do you feel?"

"Like total shit", I roll over onto my back. "How the hell did I get here? And why am I here?"

"You don't remember last night?", my best friend asks.

"Uhhh", I rub my temples trying to ease my headache to no avail. "The game. Carlos's underwear...and Kendall. I kissed Kendall. Oh my God did that really happen?", I sit up horrified and lay back down very quickly when the room starts spinning.

I turn my head towards Logan, who raises his eyebrows. "Yes, you and Kendall had a steamy, passionate kiss. What's the last thing you remember?"

Holy shit, the kiss really happened...wow! "I don't know...the girl was gonna barf and then you and Paula. Whoa, did you and Paula hook up?", I ask him curiously.

"We did some making out and heavy petting, but there was no home run". Haha, good for my roommate. I would really hate to have her upset for a drunken hook-up.

Suddenly I remember what I did last time I got drunk and start to panic. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?!"

"Well, would you consider asking Kendall and I for a threesome? And when I declined you kinda attacked him, almost raping him."

"SHITBALLS NO! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! KENDALL AND I SLEPT TOGETHER? GET THE FUCK OUT!", I yell.

The brunette shakes his head and bursts out laughing. "No, that didn't happen. But you passed out for a bit and were snoring like crazy. When you woke up, you pigged out on chips and corndogs, then started dancing and singing around to 'Push It'. After a while, you and Paula went to the bathroom and she came back without you. She said you threw up and she left to get you a clean shirt and your toothbrush. Well I went to help her and we found you taking a shower fully clothed, singing some NSYNC song. I helped her get you changed and she was afraid that you would throw up in your sleep and choke on it, and that she wouldn't hear you, so we had you sleep here."

Curiously, I lift up the blanket and notice I'm only in my panties and an oversized sweatshirt that doesn't belong to me. "Where are my pants. Or shorts?"

"On the floor. You said you can't sleep in them and kicked them off."

"Okay well where's Paula and my shirt? And who's is this?" I'm assuming Kendall is in the bathroom or the shower because I don't see him anywhere.

"Paula went back to your room. As for whatever happened to your shirt, your guess is as good as mine, and that's Kendall's by the way", he refers to the sweatshirt.

"Oh God, I am never drinking again!", I sit up and wait for the wave of nausea to pass then I slide my feet to the floor and flip the hood up over my head, intent on getting out of here before Kendall returns. Apparently I humiliated myself last night and there are still a few unsolved mysteries as to what did or didn't happen.

"Coffee and ibuprofen would do you some good", Logan informs me.

"Duh", I snap and take a step, stumbling over something, where I lose my balance and fall to the floor. I lift my head to come face to face with Kendall. Oh crap, he slept on the floor while I hogged up his bed and said or did God knows what.

This surprises me and I scream, then scramble up off the floor while muttering, "Sorry".

The sound of my best friend's laugh fills my ears as I exit the room, and run down the hallway only half dressed.

...

"I hate you for getting me drunk", I scowl at Logan as he walks with me to the mess hall for some food. Besides the coffee and plain toast he brought me this morning, I haven't eaten anything today and my grumbling belly let me know that. Embarrassed and confused, and not wanting to face anyone, I laid in my bed all day reading books and messing around on the net. I haven't even showered, but I did brush my teeth and wash my face; thank God for hoodies and sweats. Logan stopped by a bit ago and hung out, until my stomach reminded me that I need food and he offered to take me to the cafeteria.

"I like getting you drunk. You're so awesome and fun", he wiggles his eyebrows.

"What, you saying I suck as a sober person? Besides, I feel like death, shoot me now". I don't know how many times I've tossed my cookies today so I'm sore from that plus I have normal body aches from possible dehydration.

"No, you're just more interesting when you're drunk. You talk a lot...and tell secrets", the brown eyed boy tells me with a wink.

I stop walking and shriek, "What?!", wondering what the hell I did happen to tell him. Please don't let it be about the time I egged, TP'd, and keyed his ex-girlfriend's car. She was a bitch to my bestie and I wasn't letting it go down like that. Bitch even called the police and they came questioning Logan about it. He was pissed and well...I never told him it was me.

"Relax Mandy", he throws an arm around my shoulder and leans in close. "You kinda confessed your undying love for a", his voice gets super high and giggly as he says this next part, "certain dreamy, green eyed, dimpled hunk".

"Fuck you, Logan", I shove him as hard as I can, he just stands there looking amused. I quickly look around making sure no one heard him. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Maybe...", he trails off.

"Ugh", I scoff, then tip-toe up to his ear. "If you did, I will tell everyone on campus about the time I caught you jerking off while watching the Fresh Beat Band!"

"Hey, it's pretty rad for a kids show, and those two chicks are hot. Besides you got a look at my 'Texas Longhorn' and I know you were impressed," I shake my head and put my hands on my hips; I've known him since we were five but I still can't believe some of the shit that comes out of his mouth.

"Ewww gross, I seriously didn't enjoy seeing your...weenie." I'm afraid to even say certain words around this pervert or he'll think I'm talking dirty to him. "But yeah, but there's two dudes on that show, too. How do I know you don't swing the other way?", I threaten him.

"I swear, it was for the red headed chick. But no I didn't tell him", Mr. Mitchell tells me seriously.

"Good, and don't. Like I said-"

"Yeah, yeah", he rolls his eyes. "You'll tell everyone on campus that-"

I cut him off like he just did to me. "Your name is Hortense."

His brown eyes widen. "Holy shit, no can do. I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Good, then we've reached an understanding", I link my arm through his and begin moving again. "So do you actually like Paula or you just wanna get in her panties?"

"I think I like her", he shrugs.

I gasp dramatically and put my hand against his forehead. "Logan Mitchell actually liking a girl? Are we in the twilight zone?"

"You're stupid", he pushes my hand off of him. "She seems pretty cool, plus I kinda like the fact that she didn't just give it up. It's like she wants me to chase her and I think that is pretty fucking sexy."

"Awesome. I like her, too".

Logan smirks at me. "Ooooh is that your sober way of asking for a threesome?"

I give him an 'are you serious' look. "Haha funny guy you are. But no."

"Aww too bad. But seriously though, we need to find you a man. Who's single."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"This isn't about wants Amanda, this is about needs. And you need to get laid." Where the hell did the Dr. Phil shit come from?

"I don't, and speaking of needs, you NEED to mind your business Logan Mitchell." Something about the mischievious twinkle in his eye assures me that he's already scheming something up...should I be scared? But what I really wonder is, why does he always think that sex is the answer to everything?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Woop-Woop, chapter six has arrived ladies...hope you like it! And I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but I gotta say it anyway. Thank you for all the reviews, they are extremely motivational! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yay, I'm glad you liked that chapter a lot...and the best friend moments. They're really fun to write. :) ****paumichyy****- Haha, yes Amanda knows how to 'handle' Logan. And yeah :) ****GothBlue****- Hehe guess you'll have to read to find out :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Glad you liked it! I love writing best friend moments, especially these two characters :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Hehe, glad you noticed on your own. Yeah Logan is a total womanizer *smh* And their friendship is just too much fun :) ****kachilee07****- I adore the friendship as well, and I agree, they are VERY entertaining! You just might be amused...you'll have to read on to find out. :) ****Stephanie.E.M****- Hehe, yeah me too. But hey drunk people are quite hilarious and super fun :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah Logan is Logan, and well it's too much fun writing about his 'longhorn'**

**A MONTH LATER**

As I'm stalking through the aisles of Target, rushing to the back to clock in, I bump into someone and mutter, "Damn". Let's just say I'm not in the best mood right now.

"Amanda. Hey", the voice is full of surprise as the owner grips onto my arms to steady me.

I look up to see just the perfect I'm looking for, the devil himself; Logan Mitchell. "YOU!", I jab my finger into his chest.

"Hehe, hi bestie", the brunette slides his hands into his pockets and takes a few steps back, giving me his most charming smile. "Me what?"

"Don't play stupid, fuckface", I shove him in the chest and cross my arms.

"Okay fine, I surrender", he puts his hands out in front of him and I notice he's biting his lip to keep back a smile. "Date didn't go as planned?"

"No, Logan, it didn't", I can't help but to yell because of my anger and narrow my eyes at him. "Just like the past three dates you set up for me, none on them work out. I mean, do you even know these guys? Where do you get these people from anyway? The first one looked and smelled like he just crawled out of a dumpster and had no money to pay for dinner. The second guy spoke no fucking English at all and apparently thought I was a hooker because he kept trying to rip my clothes off. The third guy was so fucking stoned he couldn't even open his eyes and all he did was laugh and say 'yeah baby' like Austin Powers with a fake British accent."

"Alright, just calm down some", Logan tells me gently.

"NO I AM NOT DONE YET", I shout ferociously at my best friend. "As for the guy tonight, he's like a kindergartener stuck in a man's body. He was as animated as a cotton ball and I'd be willing to bet a million dollars that the idiot can't even spell his name or count to ten. Do you think it's fun for me to sit around pretending to enjoy someone's company all because you think I need to get laid? I sit there counting down like every single second until I can get away while you probably are sitting somewhere laughing your ass off." By this time I'm quite pissed and my arms are flailing around wildly. "For the last time Logan, I don't need to get fucked or date someone else to get over-", before I can finish my hand comes into contact with something fleshy.

Oh shit, I turn around quickly and come face to face with Kendall. A red mark is forming on his cheek, and I feel like a total ass. "Oh sorry", I cringe and try to grin innocently. Thank God I didn't complete my sentence because I was just about to say him, but damn did he really have to be around to hear all this? He probably thinks I'm a lame ass.

"No worries", he brushes it off, and this is when I notice a girl standing with him, and their hands are linked. "Amanda, this is Tiffany, my girlfriend".

Ugh, is this seriously happening right now? Okay so I've kept myself mostly busy the past four weeks with work to keep my mind off of him; and surprise, I got a job as a DJ at our local radio station as well. It doesn't pay but I love it. Something about sitting back with no one to see my face lets me really just open up and be myself. On Saturday nights we also have a talk show segment, which I have come to love. So anyway, back to the subject.

Yeah I just really have no desire to meet his girlfriend...just saying. "Umm hi", I greet the girl. Of course she looks exactly as I thought she would; tall, skinny, tan, perfectly curled blonde hair, and a gorgeous face. If I were mean I'd say she looks exactly like Barbie but I'm not; so I'll just say that I didn't expect anything less. I mean just look at Kendall.

She smiles and seems nice already. Kendall pushes his lips out for a second before speaking. "We were thinking about going out tomorrow night for karaoke. Logan's going, do you wanna join us as well?"

Umm yeah, I'd adore watching Tiffany sit on his lap while they act all cutesy and make kissy faces, and end up getting drunk; sucking face, and going back to the dorms for a loud, hot, and heavy steamy romp. No thanks, I'd rather make out with Logan than witness all that. "I actually have plans for tomorrow night, but thanks anyway", I lie. Lying isn't my strong suit and I feel bad, but it's in my best interest right?

"It's cool", he replies and I watch Tiffany pulling at his arm.

"Can we go look at the electronics Kenny? I'm dying to get that new Muse CD?", she asks him in her squeaky voice.

"Sure babe", he takes her hand. "See you all later", he turns around.

"Nice meeting you", the other blonde girl calls out.

I gag at their lovey dovey nicknames for eachother and push the corners of my lips up. "Yeah, you too. Have fun."

"Well I guess I better go follow them", I the raspy voice from behind me speaks, but I grip his arm, silently letting him know he's not going anywhere just yet.

"First, let me just say that I actually do know Steve- the guy from tonight. He's quarterback for the football team. And I'm sorry, in my defense I was just trying to get your mind off of you know who", Logan's face falls and he pulls a shoulder up to his cheek. "I'm not a girl but all I know is that you guys seem to think that sitting around binging on chips, chocolate, and junk food; and bitching and whining about it will make the problem go away. But it won't. Us men, we just get out and do something to get our minds off of it. Why sit around wasting time? If it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. I just want you to find someone who will make you happy."

I look around, not sure if he's reading this crap off a teleprompter or what because, well he sounds legit; and of course my heart begins to soften. "I appreciate all that you've done for me, Loges, but I just... I don't know", I shrug. "I don't want a boyfriend right now. I'm too busy with school, working here and at the radio station. A harmless crush on Kendall isn't exactly unhealthy. It's not like I'm stalking him; you know like taking pictures while he's sleeping and cutting his hair. I don't steal his underwear and smell them." Logan's face scrunches up in the funniest way. "Oh, nevermind that is totally gross. But yeah, I think you get my point and I'm not you. And what works for you isn't what's right for me." I rub at his arm to soften the blow.

"I feel ya, Mandy", he smiles. "I'm sorry for meddling in your lack of love and sex life. I can't promise, but I'll try not to do it again."

"I accept your apology, and thank you Loges", I pull him in for a big hug. He's got to be one of the greatest, yet dumbest creatures on this planet but he is my best friend and I love him.

"So were you bluffing about having plans for tomorrow night or what?"

"Well I did buy a new book earlier in the week that I've been dying to read, so it wasn't exactly a lie", I raise my eyebrows.

"You are so boring and lame", he jokes while pushing my arm.

"What can I say? We all don't lead the same exciting, adventurous life as Logan Mitchell".

"Yeah, yeah. But you're the luckiest cause you're my best friend."

"Oh really?" I pull my cell out of my pocket and check the time. "Well if I don't get to that time clock within twenty three seconds, it looks like I'll be your poor, broke, jobless best friend." I start walking, and Logan comes with me.

"And if that should happen, I will buy you nachos and an icee, and let you cry on my shoulder tonight. Then, when you can't find another job, I'll make you my whore and pay you for giving you the best sex of your life. Told you you're lucky", the brunette wiggles his eyebrows at me and winks.

"Thanks, Loges", I give him a sideways hug as I reach the backdoors. "I'll be at the radio station later on if you wanna stop by and keep me company".

"We'll see what happens. Laters, baby", he waves and walks away.

Don't I just have the bestest friend ever?

...

The door comes open so unexpectedly that it scares both Logan and I, causing him to jump off of me. "Oh gosh, we can leave if we're interrupting something", Kendall says with his eyes closed tight.

"Nothing's going on, and if you'd open your eyes you would see that we're both fully clothed", Logan informs him matter of factly. This makes me laugh and then stop abruptly, and I wince in pain. Logan settles on his knees as Kendall and Tiffany enter and take a seat on the other bed. It's Saturday and they were supposed to go have dinner and do karaoke, but they're back early than I expected. "Amanda has a migraine and I'm doctoring her up", Logan says.

I've been known to suffer migraines two or three times a month and I am all out of my prescription meds, so Logan draped a cold washcloth across my forehead and has been massaging my temples, trying to calm me down some. "Oh, I have some excedrin in my bag if you want", Tiffany suggests.

Ahhh, I am such an asshole for wanting her man because she's a really sweet girl, and no it has nothing to do with the fact that she has pills. I'm on the verge of selling my ass on a street corner for something to get rid of this headache. "I would love those", I choke out and Logan presses his lips to my forehead; he's such a caring best friend. He takes the pill from Tiffany, and I sit up to take it, swallowing it down with some of Logan's pepsi. "Thank you Dr. Mitchell", I tell Logan, and "Thanks", I offer the blonde girl.

We all get to chatting and thankfully a few minutes later my headache has waned to a dull throbbing, which I know will soon disappear, while Logan's showing off telling some story of one of his sexcapades. "You are such a liar", I call him out and shove his arm.

"How would you know?"

"Well because Paula told- oh nevermind nothing. I wasn't saying anything", I retort quickly.

"Amanda", he says in a warning tone.

"Just forget about it", I wave my hand at him insinuating that it's no big deal.

"I will not forget about it", he's telling me as I turn to take another drink of his soda when he pushes me down onto my stomach and sits on me, then starts to tickle me. I'm laughing, screaming, kicking my legs, and flailing my arms around until tears are streaming down my face.

"Okay, I'll tell, I'll tell", I shriek with my voice all raspy.

Logan stops tickling me but he doesn't get up off me, instead he pretends that he's humping me. "Oh yeah...harder...harder", he says in a Ted voice, making everyone crack up.

Tiffany decides to tell us her opinion. "You guys are the cutest couple I have ever seen!"

"Umm, we're not together", my sentence comes out all muffled considered my face is shoved into the pillow.

"You guys aren't?"

"Nope", Logan answers from behind me.

"You've never hooked up or had drunken sex?", she persists.

"Nuh-uh", I reply to her question, then, "Get off of me", I tell Logan sharply and lift my butt up trying to push him off. Once he moves, I come up onto my knees and whisper what Paula told me in his ear. Logan actually blushes and nods his head, then wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Oh gosh, you think you're God's gift to women!"

"Because I am", he remarks arrogantly.

"You are so not", I cross my arms over my chest and lift up the corners of one side of my mouth.

"Go on one date with me and I bet you I could seduce you."

"I bet you couldn't".

"You guys should so try that!", Tiffany eggs us on.

"Hahaha", I notice Logan's eyes are full of excitement. "It's not happening."

"What's the matter, you afraid Mandy?", he gets in my face.

"No", I stick my tongue out at him.

"Then do it. Let me take you out on a bet. If we sleep together, you owe me a hundred bucks. If we don't, I owe you a hundred."

"Wow, so you only think I'm worth a hundred dollars?", I tease my best friend.

"Well, I'll be able to let you know what I really think you're worth tomorrow morning when you wake up next to me...naked!"

I can't help but to laugh. "Okay you're on Mitchell, but you are so going down!"

"Hey", he smirks. "If you want me to all you have to do is ask!"

I scoff and feel my face heat up. He is such a conceited ass. "Whatever, Mitchell", I roll my eyes.

"Are you guys really doing this?", Kendall asks.

I look at Logan, if he's game, I'm down. I mean, I could use an extra hundred bucks. Logan nods and I nod back. Then I stand up and hold my hand out for Logan to shake. Once he does, he turns me towards the door and utters, "Go get ready you sexy bitch. Be back in an hour."

I shake my head as I walk away; is this seriously going to happen?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow, can I just say that I loved all the responses I got from the last chapter? Hehe, and I do have a question...Does anyone wonder about Paula? No one mentioned her lol. So I won't keep you waiting long, but thank you for the reviews, you guys make my day. SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Wow, perfect is an awesome word, so thank you! I'm glad that you're excited, it makes me feel good :) ****paumichyy****- Hehehe, guess you'll have to wait and see :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Hahaha well you know me and my plot twists, ya never know what's gonna happen :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yeah Logan sucks at setting up dates...and Tiff is nice right? Hehe that's my name yeah stupid lil fact...anyway. Umm yeah I guess you'll have to read on to find out what does or doesn't happen ;) ****GothBlue****- Hahaha I love your reaction. Read on :) ****rwjj28****- Hmm I don't know what to say here... but read on :) ****kachilee07****- Logan is an awesome friend, no matter how misguided he is lol. And no worries if you always say the same thing, I LOVE hearing that the readers can't wait for the next update :) ****KtotheH****- Maybe he was...and maybe it will hehe :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Well thanks, and yes me and my plot twists are here, don't get too comfortable ;) ****GlambertLovesBTR****- Yeah and Amanda and Logan have an amazing friendship. GIRRL, I love Ted too, I laughed so damn hard when I watched that movie! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah Logan is such a goofball, lots of fun. And he and Amanda are going out, wow right? Kendall MIGHT be jealous, who knows? :) ****Ileana****- Awww, they do have a crazy and fun relationship right? And I'm glad you're loving this :)**

**SUNDAY MORNING**

The sound of voices wakes me up. "So how did it go last night?" I recognize this one as Kendall's.

Logan, who's laying on his side, stretches out in bed next to me and I'm exhausted from being up so late, so I lay my head next to his warm body. Three hours of sleep just doesn't cut it for me. "It went pretty good", he answers. I pinch his butt lightly to let him know that I'm awake and can hear their conversation, but I stay hidden under the blanket to eavesdrop.

"Yeah?", Kendall sounds surprised. "Where did you guys go? What did you do?"

Logan yawns and stretches out again, and lets out a very loud fart. "GROSS!", I exclaim and sit up rapidly, pulling my head out from underneath the blanket. "You are disgusting", I slap my best friend who stays in place like nothing even happened, laughing his head off. I touch my eyes to make sure everything's still intact as I plug my nose and wave my hand in front of my face to keep the stench away. "Damn, I'm surprised that didn't burn my eyebrows off."

The blonde's eyes from across the room widen when he notices me pop up and I notice him looking me over. I move my eyes to see what he's staring at, and it's when I realize that my shoulders are bare. "You're topless", his mouth gapes open and he turns his attention to Logan. "And he's-"

"Umm", I shake my head trying to fully wake up, then I pull the straps of my cami up that apparently had fallen down and gotten all twisted up while I was sleeping. "I'm not topless", I point to the black fabric covering my upper torso and let the blanket fall down to my waist. Then, I look at Logan after his leg accidentally brushes against mine. "Gimme my dress please?", I ask him nicely.

"You took your dress off, too?" Damn what's the green eyed guy's deal with playing Twenty Questions this morning?

I shrug my shoulders. "I can't sleep in much fabric. They get all twisted and tangled and they're annoying, and yeah. Thanks", I avert my attention to Logan who hands me the red and black dress I wore last night. I proceed to re-dress while keeping the bottom half of my body covered, and then throw the blankets and sheet off of me, and get to my feet.

"Oh here's your bra", Logan lets the lacy, black underwear hang from his fingers and I promptly snatch it from him and ball it up in my hand.

"Well thanks for last night Loges. I'm gonna go back to my room now", I lean in to kiss his cheek but the brunette grabs the back of my head and plants one right on my lips.

"No, thank you", he winks and then slaps my ass, causing sudden heat to rush to my face. With that, the door comes open and a freshly showered Tiffany is standing there, looking amused at us.

I shoot a smile her way. "Talk to you guys later. If I don't see you again, it was nice meeting you, Tiffany", I call out and exit room 327.

I giggle and whistle to myself, thinking about last night as I make my way back to my own room.

_As soon as Logan got me into the car, I turned to him with my arms crossed. "Spill it, Mitchell. Don't tell me you're doing this to make Paula jealous. I won't let you use me like this". I began to suspect this while I was getting ready because they had a fight Friday night, and hadn't talked since then. My roommate's brother was coming to visit for the weekend and she made a lot of plans; therefor she wouldn't be able to see Logan. He got all pouty pants about it, and they argued. _

_He smirked over at me and started the car. "I'm not. It's quite the opposite, actually. We are going to make Kendall realize that he likes you."_

_ "Pfft. He doesn't", I wave him off. I mean, I would absolutely love for him to, but I'm no Barbie doll._

_ He glances over at me every few seconds while driving and continuing our conversation. "I really think he does, but he doesn't know it yet."_

_ "Whatever. You're retarded Logan", I wave him off, knowing I'll get a good laugh when it fails. "So what does this plan ensue?"_

_ "Nothing. Just us hanging out and Kendall can sit around driving himself crazy wondering if my hands are all over you or what. We put something in his head, now just let him think about it", he says matter of factly._

_ "Yeah right. He's probably getting his freak on back there right now", I shake my head. Kendall is not wasting his time thinking about me._

_ "Look Amanda, just because I screw a lot of women doesn't mean that I'm stupid. All it takes is fifteen minutes of listening to a girl bitch about whatever, then you give her two compliments and she's like putty in your hands. I've heard a lot and actually listen; whether I care about the girl or not. And I got it all down pat", he's proud of himself._

_ "Yeah? Well that crap won't work on me."_

_ "I know. And let me just say that if I really wanted to, I could get into your pants. First of all, I have more respect for you than that. Second, you're too much work. It's easier to bribe a stupid chick to open her legs than to chase you.."_

_ I chuckle at his response. "Wow, that's kinda...deep...for you. So why are you so focused on getting Kendall to realize that he' likes me'", I use air quotes. "Because he doesn't you know"._

_ "Let's just say that I have a feeling. And because you're my best friend. I wanna see you happy, and he's a good guy. I won't have to threaten to kick his ass for hurting you."_

_ "I'm gonna start calling you Matchmaker Mitchell", I tease._

_ "Go ahead and laugh, but one of these days I'll be doing it for a living". Really though, I can't help but wonder what does Logan see that I don't when it comes to Kendall? He seems pretty happy with Tiffany. _

_ "You really are a sweetheart, Logan. I can't believe you're doing all this for me", I gush, but I still have a feeling that he hasn't said everything yet._

_ "Umm, well like I said, I love you Mandy", he gives me that charming smile. "But I kinda do need your advice on how to get back into Paula's good graces."_

_ "Ahh, I knew it!" I take a second to think it over and am surprised that he's going this far to fix things with Paula, because they've only been dating for like a month. He must really like her. "Okay, so flowers and chocolates are so cliche, BUT if it's done correctly it can be effective. It's not what you give a woman that speaks to her heart, it's what you SAY."_

_ "Umm, english please?"_

_ "Okay so we love flowers because they look good, smell good, and make us feel special when they're given to us. Chocolates are...chocolate. Everybody loves chocolate, especially women. But those are all things you can buy from the store. Women want something special and unique. There's nothing more romantic and heart warming than hearing a geguine, spoken apology. Don't be lame and try to do it over text or even on the phone. Do it in person, and don't overdo it, but don't under-do it either. Tell her you're sorry and the truth; that you were jealous that she wouldn't have time for you and mad because you would have to go two whole days without sex. And then say something funny or goofy to make her laugh, and she'll be eating out of your hand."_

_ "Wow, you sound like an expert", Logan exclaimed._

_ "Hehe", I retort snarkily and do my best imitation of him. "Well I am the nerd who loves to sit around reading romance novels."_

Needless to say, we went out clubbing for a while until I got a phone call from the station asking me to fill in because one of the other DJ's was sick, which I happily obliged.

So why did I sleep in Logan's bed? Because Paula's brother Tony was drunk and fell asleep in our room, and I was not sleeping on the floor. And no, nothing happened between Logan and I.

...

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT**

"Shit", I kick the tire of my car before reaching inside to grab my purse out. Just my luck, I got a flat tire on the way home, with no idea how to fix it. I've tried texting and calling Logan and Paula both several times, to no avail. Fuck it, I think it's like a mile to campus so I guess I'll be walking instead of staying stranded on the side of the lock. After locking it up with the remote, I shove the keys in my pocket and begin walking away.

I walk for several minutes before an old rusty car stops beside me and a man yells out, "Need a ride?"

"Umm no, thanks", I respond as politely as possible and keep going.

"You ain't got nothing to be scared of", he persists.

I turn my head quickly to look at the grubby man who hasn't shaved in days, and my stomach lurches. "I'm not scared. Just headed home."

"Well what's the problem? It's dark and after midnight, not exactly safe for a pretty little thing like yourself to be taking a midnight stroll alone. I seen your car parked back there."

Okay now I'm getting freaked out, and I decide to come up with a lie. "I called my boyfriend, he's on his way."

"Is that so?", the car comes two inches away from the side of me and I can't help but to look over. The creep is leering at me. "You sure are pretty."

I don't respond this time and his cackle sends chills down my spine but I keep going, lengthening my strides. My heart is pumping ferociously and I hear the blood begin to pound in my ears when I realize that the car is no longer beside me, but behind me and I hear the door creak open. Instinct kicks in and I start running, pushing my feet as hard and fast as they'll go. I'm too afraid to look back now, but I can hear the deep breaths of the older man along with the sound of him chasing after me. I begin to panic, wondering if I should take the chance to stop and pull my phone out of my pocket to call the police but adrenaline won't let me. My lungs are burning and my thighs are tired as I reach campus, and see the little booth security sits in. I slow down, only to have my hair yanked from behind me and pull me to the ground. I yell out and when the man reaches down to grab me, I kick him in the balls. He falls and I get back up with tears running down my face to the security booth. But they're not in there. They must be making their rounds through the campus. Shit, they could be anywhere and who knows if they'll make it back around here in time to see me?

I see the man get up out of the corner of my eye and I start running again, screaming the whole while. I run through the lining of trees until I can barely breathe, and stop, spinning around to look for the perpetrator. A glimmer of hope runs through me when I don't see him, I'm hoping he got scared off and ran back.

I turn back around to head to my dorm when I bump into someone and an arm grabs me. "SOMEBODY HELP ME", I scream at the top of my lungs and yank and jerk away until I'm free. I start running again but it only lasts for a few seconds until an unburied tree root trips me up, and I fall down, doing a mixture of shouting, crying, and trying to catch my breath. "Just leave me alone", I yell out when I hear footsteps approach. I'm so tired and my knee is bleeding pretty bad through my pants. It's painful and I don't know if I can get up, so I just flop over on my side and tuck myself into a ball.

"Amanda", a stern male voice calms down. "Calm down. It's just me, it's Kendall."

Afraid that my mind is playing tricks on me, I remain in the same position until I feel a gentle touch on my arm. "It's me Kendall. What happened?", he says softly.

I slowly move my arms from over my head and peek out to see the blonde kneeling beside me. I manage to sit up. Confusion fills my head. "I th-thought you were d-driving to s-see Tiffany", I sputter out.

"I did, but we broke up", he whispers sadly, but then shakes his head as he gets pulled back into the moment. "Are you okay?"

Those magnificent green eyes help me to calm down a bit, but I'm still shaking and scared. That guy could be out here still for all I know. "I, I think s-so. Th-there was a m-man chasing m-me. My c-c-c-c-ar b-r-r-r-r-oke down-n-n-n-n", I try to tell him but my teeth start chattering uncontrollably and I can't finish.

Kendall's hands cup my face and speaks tenderly. "Come on, I'll get you inside." I watch in a stupor as he takes his long sleeved plaid shirt off and drapes it around me before placing one arm under my knees, and the other behind me, and lifts me off the ground. My body is still trembling but I hold on to the best of my ability and rest my head in the crook of his neck as he carries me inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am extremely tired and don't know how much I like this chapter, but it's here lol. Please enjoy and thank you to those of you great enough to review, it means the world to me! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hmm, well Logan may be a big asshole, but he is quite smart...who would have guessed? lol Yes he has some apologizing to do to Paula, and I'm confident things will go well because he is a devious bastard. Yup, I broke up with Kendall, you might not feel too bad for me when you find out why though haha. And it's okay if you're a dork, cuz so am I, and we are awesome bitches! ****dudeamanda****- Yes Logan is a wonderful friend. He may not always have his priorities straight, but he's awesome. Of course Kendall was sweet, he wouldn't just leave you there all distraught! :) ****KtotheH****- Yup, Logan is a pretty good friend. Too bad Kendall and Tiffany broke up, but maybe now Amanda will have a chance! ****Paumichyy****-** **Yes ma'am, Logan is in love with Paula :) ****kachilee07****- Hehe yeah the 'date' was pretty clever. Logan is a smart guy with a decent heart, and quite funny as well. Oh lord, if we all had a Kendall to our rescue, the world would be massively overpopulated with babies lol (if that makes sense to you, I am super tired hehe) ****Guest****- Yuppers, Kendall is a sugarcube. Aww no, lower your expectations, not too much though, cuz this is fiction! Sorry for ruining men for you! ****rwjj28****- Hellz yeah, Kendall to the rescue! Could it have went down any other way? ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Logan's a goofy goober lol. He is a sneaky, but good friend who does in fact care about Paula. He's been very underestimated lol. The end was kinda crazy and dramatic what can I say? I like throwing in these crazy plot twists and keeping everyone on their toes :) ****Ileana****- Yeah Loges is a cutie...and creeps do in fact come out at night *shudders* ****You. Can. Call. Me. Risha****- well I do like to be original, so thank you :) ****DeniseDEMD****- I agree, it went from crazy to cute as hell...lucky bitch lol. I guess we'll have to see how things go down huh?**

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

"Are we all ready?", I buckle my seatbelt, then look in the rearview mirror at Paula and Logan, who are sitting in the backseat of my explorer. Yeah, I won't be surprised if these two perves are humping eachother back there by the time we get to the hotel. It was their idea to go to the beach for the weekend, and instead of letting me bum around reading books and chilling by myself, they talked me into going along with them. When I say 'they', I think I mean Logan. And I also suspect that it has something to do with the fact that I've got the biggest vehicle. Those two people have cars, I have an SUV. Needless to say, the back is completely filled with beach chairs, boogie boards, clothes, and all kinds of other stuff. I don't mind, though. I think it'll be a fun weekend getaway and I honestly can't remember when the last time was that I've been to the shore.

"Just a sec", Logan sits up and cranes his neck out the window, waving someone over.

"The fuck?", I ask and turn to see Kendall coming our way, toting a suitcase with a bookbag slung over his shoulders.

"Umm, I might've kinda invited Kendall to come along, too", the brunette cringes as he relays the information.

"You asshole!" It's not that I mind Kendall coming along, but something about the way my friends in the backseat share a look lets me know that this is not an innocent plan. They're up to something and they could have at least warned me beforehand. Devious fuckers. Paula did let it slip that my best friend told her about my crush on his roommate, but are they retarded? Kendall and his girlfriend of four years just broke up two days ago, it's way too soon for him to try something new. And I happen to respect him and have no wish to be his rebound girl.

"Hey bro", Logan smirks and hops out to open the back, totally ignoring me. "You ready for this crazy weekend?"

"Totally", the blonde responds and tosses his stuff on top of everything else already piled up, and then slams the back door down. Both guys climb into the car, Kendall beside me, and Logan in his previous seat with Paula. "Hey", Mr. Knight greets me as he closes the door and proceeds to push his sunglasses up his nose.

"Hi", I reply with a smile, My heart leaps into my throat as I remember the last time I saw him. It was Wednesday night when I got a flat tire and that creeper guy chased me. Kendall took me up to my room and we called Campus Security, then after I calmed down, I needed a shower. I was freaked out and Paula or Logan weren't anywhere to be found so Kendall kindly escorted me to the shower and sang to me because I was afraid he would leave. Our dorms don't lock so pretty much just anybody can come in, and I was paranoid. I just wanna say that he has the voice of an angel, it put me at ease and helped relax me. Afterwards, he put a band-aid over the wound on my knee and kissed it. Kendall even sat with me during my shift at the radio station that night and we pretty much emptied the vending machine of all the good chocolate and skittles. We goofed off and had some good talks, making our friendship stronger. Kendall didn't cry but he sure was bummed out and eventually he opened up to me and told me that he was on his way to surprise Tiffany at her college because thursday was their anniversary, and he caught her in bed with someone else. I felt horrible for him; I don't like seeing anybody sad, so I did my best to act silly and keep him in positive spirits.

It takes less than an hour until we arrive at the hotel and check in. Just like back at CSU, Paula and I share a room with double beds, and so do the boys. Once everyone gets ready, we go out for dinner at a steakhouse, followed by a super fun game of mini-golf, and then we hit the liquor store on the way back to the hotel. We sit around drinking, laughing, and telling stories; just being stupid until we get restless and decide to head down to the beach. We walk until we're tired out, then plop into the sand. Kendall and Logan are totally trashed, and Paula is pretty tipsy herself. As for me, I only had two drinks and barely have a buzz. Logan sits behind his girlfriend and she leans back into him, then he wraps his arms around her. Somehow conversation turns to pet peeves about the opposite sex, and all four of us put in our own two cents.

"I fucking hate when girls don't shave and you go down on them, getting a piece of hair stuck in your teeth", Kendall goes first. Usually he's not so crass but with his break-up, I'm sure he's hurting, and he's been drinking a lot tonight and he is flagged.

"That goes both ways buddy", Paula points to him.

"Hey, I manscape!", Logan joins in.

"I wasn't talking about you", she looks over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh, you know what else I hate? How your lips get all chapped after giving a blow job. My lips get so dry...ugh", she exclaims, making us all laugh.

"Yeah umm, I don't know anything about that", Kendall stutters.

"Eww bro, I hope not", Logan jokes.

"Speaking of hair, I think it's disgusting when a dude has massive chest hair. Like your fingers get all snagged up in it...blech", I pipe up. Seriously, just imagine running your hands over someone's chest and that happens.

"I don't see why girls wear a shitload of make-up. Let your true beauty shine through", the dimpled blonde remarks. "And they dye their hair and everything. Can't anyone just be themselves anymore?" Obviously he's hurting, but gosh isn't he just adorable?

"Or like when a woman says she'll be there in five minutes. That NEVER happens",

"We can't help it if we're fashionably late. Besides, it's chic", Paula shrugs and I reach over to high five her. Damn right.

"Dude", Kendall leans over to tap Logan's arm. "When they get mad cause you don't spray when you take a dump, or when you don't close the door while going."

Logan perks up. "Right, they already know what you look like naked, and everybody drops a deuce, so why try to hide?"

"Cause your asses stink. God damn!", Paula shakes her head and I have to agree.

"And they flip out when you see them going pee", the dark haired male chuckles.

It's the blonde male's turn. "Or like when they talk about their periods. I don't wanna hear that shit."

"Are we really talking about this kinda stuff right now?", I intervene. This has got to be one of the weirdest discussions I've ever had.

"I don't care how much blood comes out of your hoo-ha!", Logan shudders.

"Or like when you don't how to keep your hands to yourself, and we have to remind you we're on our periods cause you act like you can't go four days without sex", Paula yells.

"Yeah, and when our boobs are sore you keep grabbing at 'em", I give my input. "I wish you guys could have a period just once, then you wouldn't give us a bunch of crap about it."

"Tiffany always used to try to get me to go the store and buy her tampons. Like I know the difference between those things and pads". His voice grows a little more angry and out of nowhere he gets up and staggers away. Logan follows after him and us ladies chat and wait patiently for them to come back, then we go back to the hotel.

...

**SATURDAY EVENING**

After taking a shower, I'm laying back on my bed like a bum watching t.v. while waiting for Paula to get back from getting something from Logan. We're all supposed to take a walk out on the boardwalk when she gets back. She ran next door like half an hour ago and I'm too damn tired to get up and go check on her. All four of us spent the day at the beach playing in the water and then messing around in arcades, and I'm exhausted. There's a knock on my door and I force myself to get up and answer it, figuring that my female friend forgot her keycard, and instead I'm surprised to find Kendall standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh hey. Paula ran over to Logan so we're not quite ready just yet."

"I know", the handsome man shakes his head and chuckles. "They're kinda...getting it on over there and I decided to go grab a pizza for us to share since it looks like it'll be a while before we go out for dinner".

A get a sniff of the food and my tummy grumbles. Hey, playing at the beach is hard work and kicks up your appetite. "Well what are you waiting for then? Get in here", I tease. Once he's through the door, I close it and motion for him to sit on either bed. He plops down where I was just sitting fifteen seconds ago and opens the pizza box, revealing a large pizza with half extra cheese, and half pepperoni and mushrooms.

"You are my hero", I say dramatically, then run to the mini fridge to get two cans of pepsi out, then take a seat facing the t.v.

"Reruns of The Walking Dead huh?", he asks before taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Yup", I pull a piece of extra cheese out for myself and take a bite. "Oh my God, this is so good", I exclaim.

"I know right? Grotto's is the best", he gives his opinion.

"Yeah it is", we comment on the show and chat while eating, until the show is done and only two slices of the cheese remain. Yes, Kendall devoured four slices of pizza all by himself.

When it's over, he turns to me and starts giggling. "What?", I ask.

"You just have a little bit of sauce on your face", he smirks.

"Oh", I reply, feeling stupid. Okay so it's miniscule and I shouldn't be embarrassed to have food on my face. "Where is it?", I ask.

"It's", he points to the right side of his lips. "Right here." I mirror his movement and dab at the spot on my face with a napkin, but the look on Kendall's face tells me I missed. He watches me try several times before breaking out into a full laugh and taking the napkin from my hand. "Here I'll get it", he reaches over and gently swipes right next to the corner of my lips with the paper. I notice his eyes cloud over and he's kinda staring me down intensely.

It makes me feel self conscious so I start to pat at my hair and nose and run my tongue over my teeth. "Did I miss something?", I ask.

"Umm no. But can I tell you something?" His voice is deeper and thicker.

"Yeah".

"That night, when we were all drinking and you got really drunk and were sick...", he trails off, and I nod, insinuating that I know what he's referring to. "You asked me a question." Suddenly the mood in the room shifts, and my senses go on alert.

I utter, "Mm-hmm".

Kendall runs his fingers through his hair. "It was you."

My heart starts beating faster and I'm not sure if we're on the same page here. Before I can say anything, his lips crash into mine and several seconds later I find myself laying on my back, breathing heavily when Kendall breaks the kiss. It has my head spinning, and leaves me speechless. He bites his lower lip while settling his hand on the bare skin exposed between the top of my jean shorts and the hem of my shirt. "I'm just so attracted to you Amanda. You're beautiful." His fingers move, skimming lightly across my tummy, causing my body to break out into goosebumps.

I swallow hard, having a hard time believing that this is happening after I've been crushing on him for so long. Kendall senses my loss of words and runs his hand up the front of my torso while attaching his lips back to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey hey everyone! Hope you're all enjoying your weekend, and let me blurt out my appreciation for all you wonderful reviewers THANK YOU! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- you said perfect, I like that word! well especially when it pertains to my writing hehe. And yeah Kendall was so sweet to you *squeal* Glad you liked the vacation, kinda unsure how you'll feel about this part though. Just remember it's a story! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup, Logan is devious, Kendall ready for the beach is super hot, and Tiffany (not me!) is a whore. I say yes to pizza to get some ass. Maybe that's just cuz cheese is my fav food hehe. ****kachilee07****- Pizza and the beach are awesome! Hehe, I had pizza for dinner yesterday too as I was writing the previous chapter. Yes, but Paula and Logan only have good intentions...and he FINALLY kissed Amanda *sings hallelujah* (did I spell that right? lol) ****paumichyy****- *sings in a kid voice* Yup, Logan has a girlfriend! And Kendall sure did kiss her :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Wow I'm glad it makes you giggle...I think it's different than saying their name like 97 times throughout the chapters lol. FYI, my name IS Tiffany, but I am cool, I assure you of that lol ;) And I'm glad yo liked the game, it's fun to bitch about men right? Hehe ****Ileana****- I know right? :) ****KtotheH****- Yay, you're happy! And I totally get where you're coming from about maybe rushing things. You're the only person who mentioned that actually :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Logan is quite sneaky...as for Kendall and Amanda, I guess you'll have to see what happens. Wow about the clip you saw, people are crazy. ****Guest****- It's about time right? hehehe :) ****btrfanfiction1516****- Aww I'm glad you liked this...pizza IS awesome lol. And the confession, right, how sweet? Oh goodness, no it doesn't sound creepy that you wanna run into my arms and sob, I get like that about some stories as well lol :)**

**SUNDAY MORNING**

"Gimme details bitch", Paula exclaims when she walks back into our hotel room, letting the door slam closed behind her. I heard Kendall wake up about ten minutes ago and I just pretended that I was asleep, wanting to avoid any awkward, morning after moments. He stretched for a minute, and I felt him looking at me before he kissed my cheek, got dressed, and then bounced. I stayed in bed after he left, wanting to bask in the glory left over from last night and lay where his body occupied the mattress, leaving the sheet warm and smelling like him.

I sigh and sniff the pillow one last time. "You suck, Paula", I groan and roll over onto my back.

"Like I said", she sits on the edge of the bed beside me, "Deets, woman!"

"What do you wanna know?", I try to be coy.

"Was the sex good?", she smirks.

"Who said we had sex?", I reach my arms out above my head to loosen up my limbs.

"Well, all your clothes are on the floor and I'd be willing to bet five hundred dollars that you are naked under that blanket".

"So?", I prop myself up on my elbow. "What if I sucked him off and he went down on me? Just cause I have no clothes on doesn't mean we were knocking boots."

"Oh cut it out", she pushes my leg. "Those moans and noises Logan and I heard coming from the other side of the wall were not just from oral sex. Kendall totally pounded you last night."

"Fine", I sit up and wince at my sore, overworked muscles, holding the sheet up to my chest. "We so got it on last night!", I bite back a squeal.

"Ahhh I knew it! What happened?"

"Well yano, he put his penis in my vagina", I roll my eyes.

"You are an ass this morning", Paula throws her water bottle at me playfully. "I thought getting you laid would loosen you up some, but you're even more bitchy", she jokes.

I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around my knees. "I don't know", I shrug. "We ate pizza, then he kissed me, and I was gone. Like, just...his mouth and hands were everywhere and it felt amazing. My brain shut off and my body reacted, I just let it happen. One thing lead to another and clothes were coming off, and you know what happened after that."

"You did use a condom right?"

"Actually we did. We found a whole box in your suitcase and kinda helped ourselves". I giggle.

Paula shrieks and runs over to her suitcase, retrieving the box of Trojans. She pulls the attached foil packets out and counts them. "You used three of my condoms?", she yells.

I bite my lip and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah".

"Wow", she drops the box and lays down on the other bed. "Can you walk today?"

"Haha", I tell her. "I haven't tried yet but I'm pretty sure I can."

"So how do you feel about it? I mean, like you've been crushing on him for a while now and something finally happened."

"I don't know", I reply honestly. "Part of me feels stupid because I know he just broke up with his girlfriend, and I don't know if he even likes me as more than a friend. But the other part is like, screw it, you're young and the whole experience with Kendall last night was just mind blowing, I'm telling you girl! I don't regret a second of it."

Paula just smiles while I gush. "Logan did tell me that he talks about you a lot. Plus he kinda makes goo-goo eyes and stuff at you, so I think he does like you." The phone in her hand vibrates and she looks at the screen before scowling. "Blah, Logan said hurry up, check-out time is in an hour and he wants to stop somewhere for lunch before we get back."

"Party pooper!", I yell. But damn I didn't know it was already this late. I force myself to get out of the bed and into the shower.

Fifty nine minutes later all four of us pile into the car after getting it packed back up and for some reason I feel giddy, giggly, and even more shy around Kendall than I did before; it's weird. I wear my sunglasses the entire time, hiding behind the dark shades. I know, I'm a dork.

We stop at a Taco Bell for lunch with me barely talking to Kendall, but getting the biggest smiles and 'I know what you did last night' looks from Logan. I'm praying with all my might that the asshole doesn't say anything to embarrass me, but I know it's coming. Surprisingly the only comment I hear from him is when I yawn, he teases, "Somebody didn't get much sleep last night", and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I blush so hard that tears well up in my eyes; Logan is a fucking dickhead. Every so often Kendall will glance my way and give me a little smile, making my tummy flutter each and every single time. I feel silly, because I don't know where we stand right now and it's just odd.

Even when we get back in my SUV, I can't help but to sneak peeks over at Kendall every few minutes while I'm driving, and it seems like he catches me looking every time. But he doesn't embarrass me or make me feel stupid, the blonde just sticks his tongue out or makes a funny face each time, making me crack up. My heart is so light and I feel carefree, and I tell myself to quit worrying and enjoy the feeling.

Once we're parked safely back at the college, the guys get out and open the back up, and start pulling stuff out. Paula is digging around the backseat for her lipstick that rolled out of her purse and once Logan's got all his stuff, he throws us the peace sign and walks away. Lazy bastard knows if he doesn't get out of here now he'll be forced to help us ladies carry our luggage. So what if we overpack? You never know when something's gonna go wrong and who wants to be stranded somewhere with no clean panties?

I stand out of the way while Kendall slings his backpack on and pulls out his suitcase, and then he calls my name. "Yeah?", I ask.

He motions for me to come here with his head, and my heart starts beating rapidly but I take the steps required to close the distance between us, sliding my hands into the back pockets of my shorts. Kendall licks his lips and shuffles his feet. "Do you think", he points his head down and scratches the back of his neck. "Umm, do you think we could go somewhere for dinner tonight? Just me and you?" His head lifts and his eyes meet mine.

I can't hold back a grin. "Yeah", I nod, feeling adrenaline rush through my veins.

Mr. Knight returns the grin. "Great. I'll text you later, k?"

"Sure", I reply and he grabs the back of my head to pull me towards him and plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Talk to you later", he winks and walks away, leaving me standing there feeling like a thirteen year old school girl about to go on her first date.

...

I wake up from a nap around 4:30 and check my phone, but there's no text from Kendall. It's still early so I decide to go take a shower to get that out of the way; in case Kendall's text comes with not much notice. But first, I enlist Paula to help me find something to wear on my 'date' tonight' which ends up taking longer than I imagined. Well I'm not so sure that it's a date but my roommate insists that it is because he asked me out, and I can't hold back the excitement. She helps me pick out a black dress with matching heels and chunky jewelry. We chat about make-up and hair while giggling and wondering what tonight's gonna be like.

My phone goes off, alerting me of a text and I rush to check it out. My face falls when I notice that it's just my sister, wondering how I'm doing. I send a quick text back to her, then decide to go shower now since it's 5:17. I know there's no typical time to eat dinner, especially for college students but I'm impatient. I quickly gather up everything I need, deciding to wear some comfy shorts and a tank top for now, and just change into the dress when Kendall and I are getting ready to leave; before heading to the showers.

A while later after drying my hair and putting on my make-up, I emerge from the bathroom with my ipod in my pocket and headphones in my ears, jammin' to some Foo Fighters. I'm too busy bouncing around to notice anyone else in the hallway, until I collide with someone. "Oops", I giggle, and remove one of my earbuds as I lift my head.

My heart drops down to my stomach when I stare into two familiar faces, and I take a few steps back. Kendall and Tiffany are standing side by side with Kendall's arm draped over her shoulder, her arm bent up, and their fingers linked together. Tiffany's other arm is wrapped around his back. "Hey Amanda", she says cheerfully.

I move my eyes to Kendall's face, who won't even look at me. I press my lips together in a thin line and cross my arms over my chest before forcing myself to respond the beautiful blonde. "Hi Tiffany", I say as politely as I can, and attempt to walk around the couple but she's feeling chatty today.

"I heard you guys all had a good time down at the beach this weekend".

"Yeah, we did", I speak while holding back my tears. I could be a total bitch and put what Kendall and I did on blast, but I'm better than that. "Umm I have somewhere to go and I'm kinda running late", I ramble on, lying, and pointing my hands around.

"Yeah. No worries. See you later", she calls back and they start walking again. I watch as the picture perfect couple exits the hallway, then run to the window to spy on them as they walk out of the building. I gave him my body last night; I deserve to see what's going on. My heart is absolutely crushed as I see them stop by a silver car, where Kendall pulls her into his arms and kisses her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ugh I don't think this came out the way I wanted, but blah lol. I was watching a movie while writing and kinda forgot things and yeah. But it's here :) As always, a big thank you to you wonderful reviewers, you make me happy and keep me VERY motivated! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Yes, very unexpected. Glad you're still loving it and excited to see what happens, I thought you would be angry :) ****GothBlue****- yeah, Kendall is definitely a jerk! ****SuperSillyStories****- I laughed so hard when you talked about shoving a cattle prod up Kendall's ass until he craps himself; he so deserves that! Hehehe, I think I would be scared to be on your list, but once again; lmao at calling Kendall a retard. Your reviews are just as entertaining as your stories! ****Stephanie.E.M****- right? And if he doesn't he better come up with a damn good apology! ****GlambertLovesBTR****- I agree, poor Amanda and Kendall better do some damn good explaining! :) ****paumichyy****- I know right? Kendall you are an asshole! ****kachilee07****- Aww I'm sorry for totally crushing you there. And Kendall is on everyone's list now, I'm actually proud of Amanda for not hitting him, because I would've told all THEN kicked him in his junk lol. For real though! I agree, Amanda needs candy and chick flicks! ****rwjj28****- We are on the same page girl, I never would have expected Kendall to be like that *smh* ****DeniseDEMD****- I don't like Barbie either...I mean, she was nice but she cheated on Kendall...how the hell could she?! You're darn right, I would be so pissed with Kendall, he's supposed to be so sweet and caring and perfect...not a shitbag hehe. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Hehe, you sure do find my Logan entertaining, I must admit he is one of a kind lol. Yeah I don't think anyone saw that end part coming :( Guess you'll have to wait to find out why... ****KtotheH****- Awww, it's just a story though, remember? Hehe And yeah, he is the world's biggest idiot for going back to a cheater *rolls eyes* Haha I updated as soon as I could, but I'm not digging this chapter too much, hope it's good enough for you ****Chey21****- Woo-Hoo, I love it when people love my stories :) ****Ileana****- *whispers* There's ALWAYS a twist, well at least in my stories there are :) ****Guest****- I know right. What the hell are you thinking Kendall? ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yeah, Kendall really surprised everyone here. *smh* He's usually the good guy! ****annabellex2****- Yes, Kendall totally is a butt! Yay I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm with you, he better have a damn good excuse! Btw, I used your name to be James's woman in the story cuz I was too lazy to think of another one lol, hope you don't mind! :)**

***** *WAVES ARMS AROUND FRANTICALLY* ****SuperSillyStories**** has a super new awesome JAMES story out called ****Sugar Coated****. Her stories are the absolute best and always funny and entertaining. I suggest you go check it out, plus her other stories! And don't forget, everyone loves reviews, so if you read it, make sure you tell her how freakin' amazing she is!**

(CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER)

I manage to make it to room 327 before bursting into tears. Logan looks up from his bed when the door closes and sees me crying. "Amanda, what-", I cut him off by flinging myself into him.

I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his chest, letting my sobs and tears escape for a few minutes until I'm calm enough to talk. I pull back and look up at his face, still sitting on his lap. "Kendall asked me to dinner and of course I said yes, because I've been in love with him for what like six weeks now? I took a nap and a shower and was gonna get ready for the date, but I ran into him in the hallway. With Tiffany. Their arms were around eachother. A-and he kissed her outside, I watched." I don't think I need to tell him that we hooked up last night; according to Paula, they heard everything. Wet drops start leaking from my eyes again and Logan slips his hand between my bookbag and me, and rubs my back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't worry about him, he's an idiot", he whispers into my hair. The sound of the door opening interrupts the moment and I look towards the door, seeing the blonde in sight. I turn my head quickly back to Logan and wipe at my tears. I'm not gonna let Kendall see that I'm upset.

"Amanda", Kendall speaks gently. "Can I-"

Logan completely ignores him as if he doesn't hear anything and tells me without bothering to lower his voice, "You look too pretty to be sitting around here crying over some asshole. Go fix your make-up and hair, and get dressed. I'll be at your room in a little bit to take you out to dinner."

"K", I whisper and get up, where I keep my head down, making sure not to face Kendall.

About half an hour later Paula and I are completely ready when Logan arrives to our room dressed in dark skinny jeans and a short sleeved black button down. "Oooh how lucky am I getting to take two beautiful ladies out tonight?", he grins as his eyes swoop over us.

"The luckiest", I remark with a smile.

Paula rushes over to give him a kiss, and he crooks both arms out, motioning for me and his girlfriend to each take one. I kiss his cheek and bump him with my hip, eliciting a whine out of him. "What's wrong?", I gasp.

Logan holds his right hand out in front of me, showing us his red and swollen hand. "Logan!", Paula exclaims.

"What happened?"

"I punched that Knight fucker in the jaw", he sticks his chest out proudly.

My mouth hangs open while Paula yells something about rushing to the infirmary for an ice pack and disappears. "You punched him?" I take his hand and look it over, man does it look painful.

"Damn right I did. Nobody makes my best friend cry and gets away with it", he says.

"You are the best", I give him a sideways hug and he tells me the short version of the story. He got all ready to go and when he got back to his room, Kendall was skyping with Tiffany. Logan lost it and punched his roommate, then walked out.

"Ahhh, I am aren't I?", he winks.

I giggle and roll my eyes at the arrogant man I've known since I was five. "Yeah you are", I smile. "So where are we going for dinner?"

"We are going to a Japanese restaurant that's about twenty minutes away, then when we get back to the dorms, we're going to have a party."

"Ooh a Hibachi?", I put my hands together and jump up and down excitedly.

"Yes a hibachi, since it's your favorite", he smirks.

"YES!", I exclaim. "A party huh, what kind? And I am so NOT getting drunk", I make sure to tell him.

"No alcohol will be involved this time. We're just gonna have fun and act stupid and take your mind off of Kendall because I will not allow you to sit around eating junk food all night while watching sappy chick flicks that will make you cry even more."

"Sounds great", I show my appreciation with a big grin, and Paula returns with an ice pack.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Me and Paula's room is filled with ourselves of course, Logan, Carlos, brunette Amanda, James, Annabelle, and this guy Chad from one of my classes. A tiara is placed on top of my head and a sparkly pink wand with a star on the end is thrusted into my hand. "Here ye, here ye friends of ours", Logan announces in a deep voice making everyone laugh as he takes a seat next to me on the edge of the bed and puts his arm around my shoulder. "We are all gathered here tonight to help our friend Amanda through her first night of heartbreak." Okay so obviously lots of looks are thrown in my direction and Logan waves them off. "There are only three rules tonight. First, the word Kendall will not be spoken. If it is, you will be kicked out of the party. Number two, what Amanda says goes. She is the boss. And number three, the most important rule is, everybody must have fun. The fun does not stop until everyone falls asleep. Do we all agree?"

The room erupts into a bunch of "yeses", and cheers and I roll my eyes at the absurdity of this, but everyone has big smiles on their faces.

"What's first?", a hyperactive Carlos asks.

"Umm, water balloon fight?", I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"But it's dark", Annabelle concurs.

"So, it'll still be fun running around out on the quad", James pipes up. "Plus chicks in wet clothes!"

"Let's do it!", Chad yells.

"Aww shit, we can fill some with hot sauce", brunette Amanda suggests.

"Umm that might be painful if it gets in somebody's eyes", Paula remarks.

"True, but it would be funny as hell", brunette Amanda laughs. "But oh well. Hey, how about chocolate sauce and whipped cream?"

"Fuck yeah", Logan yells. "We can lick that shit off the ladies!"

It's not an easy task filling water balloons with pudding, jell-o, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, and soda that we raided from Carlos's stash, but we get the job done and have our big fight out on the quad until Campus Security comes around. When the uniformed old man jumps out of the SUV, we all take off running back to the dorms, and thankfully it's the obese old guy with OCD and we get back in and hide in the bathrooms with no problem.

We all strip down to our underwear and shower the stickiness off, while giggling and cracking jokes. No one has a towel so we just hang around letting our bodies dry naturally until Carlos comes up with a good idea. We all couple up and change into our partner's underwear, then hop on their back, and start a race through the dorms. It's hilarious watching these men sprinting around in wet bras and tiny panties. Of course us chicks keep our chests pressed to their backs to keep our boobs hidden. I had kinda thought about making the dudes wear heels, but that's a bit too dangerous. Chad and I end up being the first ones back to the bathroom, and I'm glad for that because I can put my clothes back on before anyone else sees. Within two minutes all the other couples are back except for Carlos and the other Amanda. We go in search of them and find them making out hardcore in the stairwell.

After everybody gets re-dressed into their own clothes, Logan wants to exact revenge on the guy who came up with the idea of the ex-lax cookies, and all the guys tip-toe down the hallway to his room after my best friend takes something from his room. Us women watch from the door of our room as Chad, Logan, and Carlos pull their pants down and bend over, letting Logan knock on the door. The asshole opens his door, being mooned by three round asses, and Logan takes that opportunity to light a stink bomb and throw it inside the room before the guys take off running back to us. We slam the door closed and bust out laughing, and mere seconds later we hear footsteps running down the hallway.

We settle down to watch horror movies with the lights off and eventually everyone falls asleep or goes back to their own rooms, tired out from the weekend and the evening's fun activities.

...

**MONDAY**

"Dude, you weren't in class today", Dustin says as he walks by me in the cafeteria.

"I wasn't feeling good", I lie, and keep on going. First of all we were up so late last night that decided to sleep in and skip my classes; and second, I was in need of some retail therapy. I hung out at the mall, where I racked about five hundred dollars more on my credit card. Buying stuff just makes me happy, and besides who doesn't love shopping for new clothes and shoes? Also, this mall has the best boardwalk fries around and I might have indulged in a large dowsed in vinegar all for just me, along with an extra large pepsi before going to the theater and watching Mama. Sometimes I just like to be alone with my thoughts, and I chilled out by myself today.

Finding an empty table, I plop down my tray of spaghetti with meatballs and chocolate milk, and pull the most recent book of the series I've been reading out of my pocket, placing down on the table in front of me. There's nothing that says 'I don't want to be bothered' quite like reading a paperback in the cafeteria. I get lost in the storyline, while taking my time eating until I feel someone sit down beside me. I turn my head to see Kendall there, with an unsure look on his face, plus a black and blue jaw. Way to go, Logan!

"Hi, Amanda" he says, but I ignore him and keep on reading. "Can I talk to you?", he asks.

I'm getting aggravated because I'm pissed off and hurt. "I heard everything you had to say when you stood there completely silent holding Tiffany after asking me out", I inform him.

"It's not...", he sighs and continues. "It wasn't how you thought. We did break up and she-"

"No, Kendall I don't need to hear it. I totally understand. You love her and I was just a rebound fuck", I don't try to sugar coat my words or keep my voice down. "But it was my stupidity for crushing on you for the past month or so. Don't worry, I know where I stand and you won't hear from me anymore." Feeling tears well up, I get to my feet.

"Amanda, I didn't know", he tries to plead.

"It is what it is, Kendall. I just can't be your friend anymore, and for your sake I hope she doesn't cheat on you again. If she does, I won't be there to help you through the night", I blurt out and then walk away, leaving my tray of unfinished food on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know this is later than usual, but I've been struggling for some reason with writing today, so I hope it's decent lol. A big thank you to you lovely reviewers, you make my writing world go 'round :) SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- right, Logan IS the best! And yay for sticking up for yourself, he totally needed to hear that! Hehe ****GothBlue****- Yeah, their funny stuff is always fun to write. I agree, Kendall is a jerkface! ****kachilee07****- *takes a bow* Well thank you, I'll take that HELL YES as a compliment lol. Logan is just awesome, and way to go Amanda for sticking up for yourself, Kendall does not deserve to be let off from his lame attempts! ****SuperSillyStories****- Girl, you totally deserve the shout out! Damn right Logan jacked his jaw! And yeah, I'd be happy as crap too if I got to make out with Carlos, he's so precious *sigh* And hell yes to Amanda telling Kendall off, he deserved it! ****paumichyy****- Yes, Kendall is a douche, and will be until he does something really sweet and caring! Hehe yeah the balloon fight would be so awesome to participate in right? :) ****Stephanie.E.M****- I seriously thought about her throwing the tray of food at him, but I thought it would be too mean haha. ****KtotheH****- I agree completely, Kendall is an idiot and Logan is way awesome as a douche-y but super sweet best friend :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup, Kendall sucks and Logan is a super awesome best friend. Heck yeah that balloon fight seemed fun as hell! ****Ileana****- I know right? I would've taken one look at him and melted like a popsicle hehe ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Amanda stuck up for herself, and Logan is a fabulous friend! And Kendall wants to make things right...right? ****btrfanfiction1516****- Heck yeah, Kendall's a big butthead. And good for Amanda, she did the right thing! Maybe they can get their friendship back on track :)**

It's Friday night, our last day of classes for a week, plus Thanksgiving is next Thursday so everyone's looking to party tonight before going home for the holiday. I came with Logan and Paula to a party at one of the frat houses and am having a good time myself because I'll be going home as well, for a visit; and I'm super stressed out about it. At least I think I will, I haven't exactly decided if I will or not, but I figure if I do it will be a short visit back to my parent's house in Texas, or perhaps I'll stay with Logan and his family.

I've had a couple of drinks so far, enough to loosen me up but not make me tipsy and I'm dancing with a black haired guy name Troy who I've been chatting to all night. He's really nice and funny, plus he's tatted up nicely; both arms are fully sleeved. Translation: SEXY! He's behind me right now as we dance to 'Back That Ass Up' by Juvenile and I'm giving him my all. We dance for a few more songs until we both need a break and go out on the back deck to talk. He tells me about his family and I tell him a little about mine, and we find out we have a few things in common, and he's a really nice guy. I drop my phone on the wooden floor and when we both bend down at the same time to get it, we bump heads. Instead of laughing, his hand frames my face and he slowly moves in, giving me a chance to pull away if I want. The sexcapade with Kendall and I happened about five weeks ago, so I don't think it's any big deal if I kiss Troy. This is the first time I've felt an attraction to anyone since the dimpled blonde, and I am gonna go ahead and explore it.

I close my eyes when our lips collide and let out a soft sigh, pushing mine back against his. It goes slow, with my hands making their way up around his neck, while he still holds my head, and rests the other on my waist. After sucking on my bottom lip a few times, he slides his tongue in my mouth and deepens the kiss. One thing leads to another and my back is pressed against the railing of the deck while Troy's movements grow rougher and harder. One of his hands is snaking up the front of one of my thighs and I take my mouth off of his. "No, Troy", I try to push his hand away but he's stronger than me, and it continues inching up my skin.

"No! Stop!", I yell but he doesn't listen. His one arm keeps me pinned to the railing as his hand skims over my panties and his jeans covered hard on rubs against my hip. I start panicking, screaming bloody murder. A few tears run down my face while my head spins like a whirlwind and finally I get the idea to bring my knee up into his crotch. Troy falls to his knees, clutching his balls. I'm getting ready to run when I see Logan grab him by the collar and punch him repeatedly, bloodying up his face until someone pulls them apart.

Paula runs to me, trying to calm me down but I just take the drink from her hand and gulp it down until there's nothing left, trying to block out the memory of what just almost happened. With my trembling hands, I fix my clothes and force myself to chill out. I don't know what happens to Troy, but the party goes back into full swing and Logan and Paula disappear for a while and I decide I'm ready to go back to the dorms. Those two are nowhere to be found so I decide to walk back to campus, I know it's less than half a mile, and I'm sure I'll be fine.

I walk for a while, then notice footsteps coming from behind me and turn around quickly, seeing Kendall several feet away. I ignore him for a few more minutes but my curiosity gets the best of me as he keeps strolling behind. "Is there a reason why you're following me?", I ask angrily. My night is not going fabulous, I just want to go back home and go to bed.

"I heard what happened back there at the party."

"So? Nothing happened. I'm fine", I snap. I'm sure a hundred other people saw what happened, too. I pull my denim jacket tighter around my body, suddenly feeling chilled.

"So, I also remember a certain night when you came running on campus scared out of your mind because some creep was chasing you. Now here you are walking alone all glammed up in the middle of the night. I just wanted to make sure you get back safely." Ugh, Kendall Knight, can you be anymore of a gentleman?

"I appreciation your concern, DAD", I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "But I have pepper spray, a whistle, and a cell phone to call 911; all right here in my fabulous purse", I extend my arm out so he can see the black leather bag dangling from my wrist.

I hear his footsteps stop but I continue on, hearing the sound of my heels clacking with each step across the sidewalk. "Why do you hate me so much, Amanda?", he throws out the question.

I purse my lips together tightly, not uttering a word as I lengthen my footsteps, even though my poor feet are tired and sore. Why do I hate him so much? Okay, so to start; I don't hate Kendall Knight. I might not like him very much, but why? Him and Tiffany were broken up when we slept together, so technically what we didn't wasn't wrong. I lusted after him for so long, I should've been happy for the chance I had with him, but it hurt my heart when I saw him and Tiffany together again. Kendall and I didn't talk about it that night, there were no promises made; but afterwards I had let my lovestruck mind run amuck with fairy tales that we would be getting married and living happily ever after. I steered myself in the wrong direction obviously. He asked me out to dinner after we had sex. Maybe he was gonna suggest we be fuck buddies or tell me that he was thinking about getting back together with Tiffany. Did I totally blow things out of proportion and explode over nothing? It's very possible, but I also know I can't trust myself around him, so I convinced myself that he's a bad person.

"I'm an idiot."

"I'm an asshole", he proceeds to blast himself as I walk along, tangled up in my thoughts.

"I'm a shithead."

"I suck."

"I'm a dick."

"I fucked up our friendship."

This hits home, and I come to a complete stop. "You're not any of those things, Kendall", I say quietly.

There's silence behind me so I know he quit walking. "Did I just hear something? I thought I did, but I'm not so sure", his voice is playful.

I shake my head and can't stop the smile from forming on my lips. "You heard something", I speak again.

"What? Can't hear ya, you'll have to talk louder." I turn my head slowly and see him standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

I spin around and move closer to the gorgeous blonde, looking him in dead in the eye. "You're not any of those things, Kendall".

"No?", he shakes his head and raises an eyebrow.

"No", I shake my head back and my heart softens at the look on his face. "I'm sorry Kendall, I-"

"No, let me talk, Amanda", he talks over me. "I never should have slept with you. I regret it so bad and if I could take it back I would."

This sends my brain into overdrive. Why does he regret it? Was I not good enough? Am I not skinny enough? Was I too plain or boring? Did Tiffany find out and get mad at him?

"Y-you...", my voice trails off as my face heats up and my eyes well up with tears. He didn't like having sex with me and he wished he didn't. This is even worse than feeling like I was used.

I spin back around quickly and run away, with Kendall calling my name. I don't stop until I'm back in my room and shove a chair under the door so it can't be opened, then I turn on my ipod, put in my headphones, and cry myself to sleep.

...

"I don't know", I tell my sister as I lay back on the ginormous six feet cuddly teddy bear that I found sitting outside my door when I woke up this morning. There was an envelope on top of it with my name written on it, and inside was a picture of Kendall making puppy dog eyes and jutting out his lower lip while holding a sign that says, _I'm sorry. _Too bad sorry doesn't make the pain hurt any less, or make me more attractive to him. And hey the teddy bear is pretty comfortable, I have a new snuggle buddy that won't break my heart.

It's Saturday aftenoon and I'm talking to Audrey on the phone. She just asked me if I'm coming back home for Thanksgiving. "Aww come on, I miss you", she says.

I sigh. "I know and I miss you and the kids, too", I refer to my niece and nephew. "But things with mom and dad sucked when I left and I don't wanna hear their shit."

I hear my sister's gasp from the other end of the phone. "You haven't talked to them?"

"Nope", I answer matter of factly. Hey communication goes both ways; it's now November and my parents haven't even tried to contact me since late August, nor have they bothered to help me out financially. I guess when I broke free, I really meant it.

"Amanda", she tries to reprimand me. "You know they love you and just want what's best for you." Yeah if you call shoving an education down my throat that I don't want and making things harder on me because my older sister got knocked up at a young age. Sometimes I wonder if I would have had more freedom if I lived in a convent.

"Whatever", I state dryly and rub my eyes. "Well look, Paula just got back with dinner, I gotta go", I lie to my sister. I finish up by saying, "Love you sissy, bye", and hanging up the phone. Truth is, both Paula and Logan left earlier today and I'm still undecided about what I'm going to do for the next week.

I grab my laptop and turn it on to check my bank account, and get a really big surprise. There's only $42.79 in my account; and my car payment, car insurance, credit card, and cell phone bills are all due, plus I need money for a plane ticket home and food money for the next few days. Fuck my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm just gonna say here that I LOVE this chapter for several reasons. I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, (I know I totally sound like a broken record here) but thank you to all of you kind enough to review. You'll never know how much each and every single one means to me. :) SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- I agree, Kendall is pretty sucky with words lol. And heck yeah, he has a lot to do to make up for his suckiness :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yeah, Amanda just hasn't been having much luck all around lately. I totally love your bubble idea, it's so awesome! And yes, we shall hit Kendall with a book explaining 'women rules' *smh* Poor guy just sucks lol. Yeah, no money = no bueno :) ****kachilee07****- Yeah Kendall sucks when it comes to girls and wow, you seem like you have crappy luck when it comes to men, no offense! But then again you gotta pick through the bad ones before you find the right one ;) Whoa, Rice Krispies...blech, I would have starved to death lol, glad you made it through though! ****DeniseDEMD****- Hehe thanks, and yup the cycle is back! :) ****paumichyy****- I know right, poor Amanda hasn't had anything but bad luck lately, poor girl! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Of course Logan will always be there to protect Amanda! SMH at Kendall, poor guy has like no sense when it comes to girls lol. And yup, poor Amanda is broke and alone on campus :( ****KtotheH****- I know right? *Shakes fist at Kendall* Get your shit together man! Hehe but yeah, maybe sometime he'll notice that Amanda is the one for him!**

**SUNDAY EVENING**

I knock on the door, which is quickly followed by, "Come in". I open the door slowly and step inside cautiously.

Kendall, who is sitting on his bed playing on his laptop, can't hold back the startled expression on his face. I force myself not to run away and approach him, holding out the gray sweatshirt that reads CSU in red letters on the front. "I came across this in my room", I say softly. It's his, the one I woke up in the night after Logan got me drunk.

"Oh thanks", he reaches for it and I have to move closer. Once his hand grasps it, I let go, but Kendall catches me by the wrist and pulls me gently toward him. "Can I say something to you, Amanda?", he asks quite unsurely.

"Yeah", I bite my lip and tuck my long hair behind my ears.

"It's about Friday night", I watch as he closes his laptop and slides it over to his desk, then takes his guitar from the stand beside the bed. He places it on his lap and plays with the strings for a second before diverting his attention back to me. "My words didn't come out right. What I was trying to say didn't come out like I intended it to and I can understand why you were upset. Sometimes it's easier for me to sing than to talk. Can I play you a song?", he looks at me hopefully.

"Sure", I reply, full of curiosity. Kendall waves his hand over his bed, motioning for me to sit down. I climb on all the way at the other end and sit indian style, placing my hands on my lap.

"Umm. I didn't write the song but it explains how I feel about you", he says quickly, then starts strumming. The opening notes sound familiar, but it's not until he starts crooning in that smooth voice that I recognize the song.

_"Swaying room as the music starts_

_ Strangers making the most of the dark_

_ Two by two their bodies become one_

_ I see you through the smoky air_

_ Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_ You're so close but still a world away_

_ What I'm dying to say, is that_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_ I never wanted anyone like this_

_ It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_ I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_ Trying hard to control my heart_

_ I walk over to where you are_

_ Eye to eye we need no words at all _

_ Slowly now we begin to move_

_ Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_ Soon we two are standing still in time_

_ If you read my mind, you'll see_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true _

_ I never wanted anyone like this_

_ It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss..."_

I'm astounded, to say the least and all I can do is stare at Kendall. "I umm-I just", he settles the pick in between some strings and leans over to set the guitar on it's stand, then moves his eyes back to me. "Like I said, I suck with talking and...", he shrugs. "What I meant last night was that if I could do it all over again, I would've chosen to just to be your friend so I could still have you around. Not that I didn't enjoy what we did, because it was amazing and incredible, but it's more important to have you in my life as a friend than nothing at all."

I manage to utter, "oh", through my shock and try to let the information seep in.

"I like you, Amanda. I was kinda...lost after we slept together, and I had no idea Tiffany would be here waiting for me. We were broken up. I told her the next day after I saw her. I just thought getting back with her would be so easy because we had four years together, that there was love there. But all I could think about is you, and she would be shoved to the back of my mind. You drive me crazy."

"Is that bad?", I raise an eyebrow.

"No", Kendall chuckles while shaking his head and he takes my hands in his, scooting closer to me. "I love it. I love the way I feel when I'm around you." His index finger traces random patterns on top of my hand, while the heat of his stare forces me to look up.

"Kendall, I-"

"No, no more words. They always get in the way. No more talking right now", he all but pleads and brushes his tongue over his plump bottom lip before taking it between his teeth while looking at me intensely and tilting his head to the side. His emerald orbs are darkened, asking a silent question.

I nod my response and close my eyes, waiting for his kiss. Both of his hands slide behind my ears and thread through my hair while his slow breaths gradually near my face until our lips meet. He suckles at my bottom one, and it's not long until he's tracing his tongue along it and on instinct I part my lips. Kendall's tongue swoops inside my mouth, licking at the roof until I catch it with mine and we begin a battle for dominance.

With gentle hands on my shoulders, the blonde takes his time lowering me down until my back is against the mattress. Our kiss grows hotter and hungrier while he unbuttons my jeans and together we tug them off without even separating our mouths. I sigh into his mouth when his fingers graze over the front of my panties. Kendall's lips leave mine, but we're nose to nose. My eyes flutter open, to see an inferno blazing in his. "My favorite thing about making love to you was the way you said my name. So raw and full of passion".

His hand dips inside my panties, causing my thighs to part and my eyelids to close. Tender kisses are showered along my neck and collarbone while Kendall's finger runs up and down my center, seeking contact with the little nub that will bring me extreme pleasure. I gasp when he finds it, and trail my hands up his biceps to hold on. "Do you want me to stop?", he asks.

"Nuh-uh", I choke out and swallow loudly, nipping at his ear. I allow my hands to restlessly roam up and down his arms while he builds me up until I'm panting.

"Say it for me", Kendall's voice is urgent and his teeth working up my neck and clamping down on my pulsepoint nudge me along.

"Kendall...Kendall", I breathe out when everything comes to a peak and explodes into hundreds of white and gold shooting stars behind my eyelids.

"Beautiful. You're just beautiful", Mr. Knight sits up on his knees once I've come down and pushes the hair out of my face. All I can do is look back at him, blissfully sated. He places a sweet peck on my lips and crooks his thumb in the waistband of my panties to pull it down. When it reaches my knees, I kick my legs, helping to remove the useless undergarment, and once again Kendall's hand finds the apex of my thighs.

He lays next to me, propping himself up on his elbow and seals his mouth back over mine while sliding two fingers inside of me. I moan, still highly sensitive from my previous release and arch my back into him, weaving my hands into his hair and tugging at the strands. Kendall's tongue mimics what he's doing down below and each stroke with the pads of his fingers against my sweet spot, I cry out. Once again, my womb is coiled tightly and my body is trembling and overheated. I turn my head to the side to catch a breath of fresh air. "Again. I need to hear it again. That wasn't enough", he coaches me along and I drag my fingernails up the inside of his shirt and down the flesh of his sides while he nibbles at my earlobe and increases the pressure and speed of his hand.

"I-I", I'm teetering on the edge and Kendall's deep muffled breaths in my ear heighten my pleasure and I clutch onto him in a death grip. "Kendall", I call out and close my eyes as I let myself go for a second time. He works me through it until I'm sure I'll pass out any second now, and I just lay here limply, encompassed in euphoria.

I hear Kendall shifting around and sounds of clothes being removed, something opening and closing, followed by a ripping sound, and then my shirt and bra are taken off. A moment of silence comes next, and then my legs are pushed up so the soles of my feet are against the sheet, and Kendall's body covers mine. His warmth and slight weight pressed against me is delicious, making me whimper. I lazily wrap my arms around his neck holding him to me.

The words, "Open your eyes, Amanda", whispered to me force me to do just that. The blonde dream is smiling at me, and his eyes travel over my face. "I want you", he says, his voice husky.

"Then have me", I whisper back. This is all the encouragement he needs because he extends both of my hands above my head and covers them with his, intertwining our fingers and pushing into me, joining our bodies as one.

Some time later, I'm laying wrapped in Kendall's arms when reality hits and I turn my head in the direction of the clock. Noting what time it is, I slip out of the bed quietly, so as not to disturb him and manage to put on my bra and panties before getting caught. "Hey come back", I hear the familiar voice and turn my head to see a disheviled Kendall with his arms outstretched towards me.

I smile but shake my head. "I can't. I have to be at the campus radio station in four minutes", I pull my jeans back on and button them up, then lean over to pick up my t-shirt and slip it over my head.

"Boo", he pouts and crosses his arms playfully over his chest, then yawns.

I roll my eyes to show him my disatisfaction and tip-toe up to check my appearance in his mirror. Yeah, Kendall is quite a bit taller than me. Content with what I see, I slink back down and slide my feet in my flip-flops before turning back to him. "I have to go."

"Come give me a kiss first?", he asks so cutely I simply can't say no.

I walk to him and bend over, letting my lips linger on his for several seconds before heading to the door. "See ya", I wave and close the door behind me.

...

Nine and a half hours later, I'm freshly showered and about to climb into my car when I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Kendall coming my way. "Hey", he says.

"Hey", I smile back softly and slide my hands into the back pockets of my jeans. I watch as his eyes scan my explorer.

"You're going home for Turkey Day?"

"Mm-hmm", I bite my lip.

"Looks like you packed everything but the kitchen sink", he chuckles, trying to make a joke. What can I say, my SUV is tightly packed.

I nod my head nervously and pretend to check the time. "I should be going now", I tell the handsome blonde who now has his fingers linked in the belt loop of my pants. He drops a kiss to my lips and lets go, taking a few steps back. "I'll miss you. So, when are you coming back?"

I climb into my car and buckle the seatbelt before starting the engine and putting the window down a little. "I'm not coming back", I inform him as I reverse out of the parking spot and make my way to the exit of California State University.


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, I want to apologize because I know this isn't a chapter and I kinda left it at a pretty big cliffhanger last, so I'm really sorry because I know this is like a tease. Okay here's the deal, I have several ideas running rampantly around my head about this story and I can't decide what I want to do. So you lovely readers can give me your input, ideas, and opinions to help me decide :) Well, if you want to. Okay so here are my ideas**

**1- End it at chapter 12 and write a sequel a couple years into the future**

**2- Continue on from chapter 12 and end it in a couple of chapters, OR**

**3- If anyone has an alternate idea, feel free to let me know.**

**Really though, I love writing and my favorite part is feedback from all of my more than lovely reviewers, because it is YOU I am writing for and I want to keep you entertained. With that said, I have a Valentine's Day one-shot to write and I will continue with Shy Girl or start a sequel sometime tomorrow so get your ideas and stuff in to me guys! Reviews or PMs are welcome, however you wanna do it...I look forward to hearing back from you guys. Oh and rest assured ****dudeamanda****, I will very carefully consider your decision, since this is your story! Thanks you guys!**


	14. The REAL chapter 13

**A/N WOW readers, I got such an overwhelming (in a good way of course) and incredible response from the fake chapter 13 and I just want to say thank you. I thought long and hard, and came up with what I believe is a good decision for this story. I will write two more chapters (one after this) and then there WILL be a sequel as well, a few years into the future. Woo-Hoo! Everyone gets their way! On that note, I want to thank everyone for their feedback, you guys are amazing and wonderful, and make me feel so special. I have a very busy day today and I wanted to get this out ASAP, so I'm going to go ahead and skip the shout outs because there are far too many...I was going to combine both ch 12 & 13 together, but time doesn't allow it and I don't want to keep anyone waiting! I'm so sorry, guys, please don't hate me! **

*****Also, I was kinda thinking about a sequel to ****Secrets, Lies, and Trouble****...opinions? Thoughts? Feedback? You readers mean the world to me and someone said something incredibly touching to me in a review, thanking me for asking my reviewers for their opinions (michelle-schmaslow). Well thank you, and I just want to let you readers know that I DO care what you think. If you ever have any suggestions or questions or anything, send them to me in a review or PM. I don't bite and I won't laugh at you, but I also can't promise anything...but if YOU'RE happy, then I'm happy! Love you guys!**

"Amanda!", my sister says, obviously stunned at seeing me standing here with no warning of my arrival. Her shock wears off in a millisecond and she pulls me in for a big hug, then ushers me in, closing the door once I step through.

"What's up? I missed you", she exclaims and looks me over. "You look good, too. Seems like California really agrees with you".

"I guess", I shrug. "Got any coffee?" It's a little after nine in the morning and I'm tired from the two day drive from CSU. Yeah, I stopped at hotels to sleep but slumber doesn't seem to want to be my friend. All I do is roll around restlessly until I doze off, just to be awakened by what I believe is a bad dream, but in actuality is reality. I'm broke and just dropped out of college...again, and wracked up more massive credit card debt to drive back here. Unfortunately I'm headed home to my controlling parents who will more than likely laugh in my face when they hear that I failed. I'll hear those dreaded words 'I told you so', along with a lecture about how I should have listened to them, and then another boring lecture that'll make me want to slit my throat or jump out my bedroom window, about how important it is to get a good education and become a doctor who can save lives. I'll get a good paycheck and not be like my sister who just threw her life away getting pregnant at a young age. I mean, don't get me wrong, doctors are great people and play a major role in life; but it's just not my calling.

"Girl please, you know if I didn't have a pot of coffee going by now I'd either be lethargic or sitting in jail for murder", Audrey rolls her eyes and proceeds to the kitchen, with me tagging along behind her.

I give a little chuckle, and drag two stools over to the island for us to sit. "So how are the kids?", I ask her as she fixes us each a mug of the caffeinated beverage and takes her seat next to me.

"Well, Boo-Boo's doing really good. He's at school right now", my sister refers to my five year old nephew, Ethan, who just started kindergarten in September. "And Sophia is awesome, just like her mother. The little critter is upstairs still asleep", she smiles. Three year old Sophia is a spitting of her mother, and the most entertaining person I have ever known, seriously.

Like my sister, I'm usually optimistic and always smiling, but right now I feel I just got a death sentence. "That's good", I reply. "How about Zayne?" Zayne is my sister's husband, and a good one at that, not to mention a wonderful father. My parents have never liked him because he got their daughter pregnant at seventeen, but they tolerate him. Honestly, Zayne is a good person, who loves my sister and provides fairly well for his family. It hasn't always been easy, but he's done what he's needed to and no they're not rich and don't live in the biggest house, they can't afford weekly massages at the spa or several vacations a year out of the states like my parents, but they are truly happy. I admire Audrey, and even sometimes find myself a little bit jealous of her; but in a good way of course.

"Fabulous", she hops up to grab a container of cheese danishes from the counter and returns within seconds.

"I'm glad to hear that", I offer her a tiny grin as she opens the box and pushes it towards me. I LOVE cheese danishes. I devour three of them while listening to my sister tell a story about the last time my parents were here for dinner, but I'm barely even listening. My mind is wandering off to how I'm going to tell my parents I fell flat on my face.

Audrey takes note of this. "Dude, what's going on?" Even with two years age difference, she can always tell when there's something wrong.

I take a deep breath, ready to unload to my sister. "Well, I just dropped out of college because I can't afford to support myself there...just like mom and dad predicted", I add, and then shrug. "I love it there in California. Logan was there and I met some great people, had lots of fun, and fell in love with the most amazing person".

"I thought you had a job", she remarks.

"I did, but it was only part-time. I asked for more hours, but they declined. And I even put several applications in other places, but no one called. Other than selling my ass on the street corner, coming home was my only choice. Bad thing is, I paid my full tuition for both semesters", I sigh.

"That bites", Audrey pats my arm in a soothing gesture. "I wish I could help, but we just don't have any extra money right now".

"I know, and I'm not asking you to, sissy."

"Have you tried to ask mom and dad? Did you even tell them what's going on yet?"

"No and no", I shake my head grimly. "I packed up Monday morning and left. Just made it here, didn't even go home yet."

"Aww", my sister gives me a quick sideways hug. "Maybe you could try asking them for money", she suggests.

I scoff. "Yeah I could, and that would just make their day. They'd throw their heads back laughing until tears are pouring out of their eyes, and then just say no. I'm not gonna humiliate myself like that."

Audrey shakes her head from side to side. "You never know. I mean you could always try, especially if it means so much to you to go back to CSU".

"I don't know Audrey", I tell her truthfully and pick at my fingernails. "I'm not even sure what I'm gonna tell them yet", I sulk and let my shoulders sag.

"Just tell them the truth. Honesty is always the best policy", she advises and pushes my hair out of my face. "Enough with this depressing stuff. Tell me about this guy you're in love with."

I can't help but to smile when I think about Kendall, it comes so naturally. I turn to my sister and gush. "Well, his name is Kendall. He's blonde and beautiful. Got the most amazing green eyes and dimples to die for. Tall with several tattoos and he's sweet and caring and funny and just...I can't explain it". Talking about him makes me feel giddy, my voice rises, and I'm yapping a mile a minute. I go on to relay the story about how we started off as friends, and then him and Tiffany broke up, how we slept together, and I saw him with her the next day, and finally about Sunday evening when I was returning his sweatshirt. A wide smile decorates my sister's face.

"Do you love him?", she asks.

I think about it for several seconds and then nod my head. "I think I do. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Oh lawdy, you have got it bad girl", she playfully shoves my arm, then her expression turns serious. "But you know you can't want to stay at college over a guy."

"I know", I roll my eyes. "I love Long Beach in general. The beach is awesome, and the atmosphere it totally different than here. Plus, there's no humidity...ahhh it is heavenly!", I exclaim.

"Well what did Kendall say when you told him you're leaving?"

"Ummm...I really didn't tell him. I didn't want to, but he kinda came around when I was getting in the car and-"

"Oh my God! You just left without really telling him? AMANDA!", she shoves my arm harder this time.

"Yeah", I cringe. "I just didn't know what to do and I didn't want him trying to talk me out of it because I wouldn't have been able to say no. And I'd be homeless. Scratch that, I'd be living in the dorms surviving off of people's leftover food scraps and begging for gas money. Well that's if the bank doesn't take my car because I can't pay my payment."

My sister looks at me sympathetically. "You know tomorrow is Thanksgiving. When are you going home?"

Ugh...shit...no, I don't want to. "Can't I just stay here and bum off of you guys? I'll be like a free live-in babysitter and I won't each much, I promise. I'll clean your house and do all your cooking. I'll even make a room in the basement and just live down there for the rest of my life, letting people think I got sucked into the Bermuda Triangle or a black hole or something. I don't even need a bed, just give me a sheet to lay on the floor."

"Grow up", my sister says through her giggles.

"I was just kidding", I tell her. Or am I? Hell, I don't even know. All I know is that I'm trying to stall and prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. "But", I raise my eyebrows when an idea hits and give her my best puppydog eyes combined with a pout. "Can't I stay here tonight and then go with you to mom and dad's house for Thanksgiving tomorrow? It'll be like a big surprise".

"Haha, no. I love you girl but you have to do this. And I'm not gonna be responsible for when Dad gets pissed and throws the turkey on the floor or to have to hold you back from shoving mom's face in the potatoes. Their reaction is nothing myself, my husband, or my kids need to see."

She's right, and I hate it. But sometimes humor gets me through the worst situations. "Okay fine. But if it gets bad can I come back here?"

"You know you're always welcome here, but you have to give it a try", my sister stands up and motions for me to do the same. I follow her as she walks to the front door. "And don't just drive around the neighborhood for a while, then come back saying you talked to them when you didn't. And besides you know mom will call as soon as everything goes down, doing her bitching."

I cross my arms. "Yeah, you're right", I respond.

"Remember, it's for college...and Kendall", she urges me, and gives me a kiss on the forehead before opening the door and shoving me backwards by my shoulders.

I catch myself before falling and repeat her words to myself. "It's for Kendall."


	15. The REAL chapter 14

**A/N And this is the last chapter *sad face* BUT there will be a sequel so don't be sad hehe! Once again, let me thank all of you awesome readers from the bottom of my heart for all of your input, feedback, opinions, and reviews, YOU ARE THE BEST! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Glad you're excited for the sequel, I am as well :) Yes, step it up girl, give it your all cuz there is only one Kendall Knight in this world! I really hope you enjoyed this story :) ****paumichyy****- Heck yea a sequel! Hehe, to both stories Woo-Hoo! *crosses fingers that her parents go easy on her* :) ****kachilee07****- Wow thank you, I love hearing compliments on my writing! And yeah being broke in college sucks...and let's hope the parents take it easy on her :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup it's for Kendall...dude, Amanda's parents suck ass so of course she's trying to stall it haha. Oh gosh, I can't even begin to explain how awesome your review was, you know the threats to the shitty parents, always entertaining! ****Guest****- Yeah, she didn't tell Kendall...and there WILL be a sequel to Secrets, Lies, and Trouble :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Yay, glad you love it! :) ****KtotheH****- It would be wonderful if her parents reacted positively wouldn't it? Yeah poor Kendall, but maybe she'll get around to telling him now :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Woo-Hoo for sequels, it's so awesome right? Aww I'm glad you were in suspense all day, having something to look forward to is always cool. Also, it makes me so happy to hear that you love reading my stories. :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Well I guess you get to find out when you read this :)**

I stare at Kendall, taken aback at him being here...in Logan's parent's house...in Texas...on Thanksgiving Day. When I left California four days ago, I honestly never expected to see him again. "Hey buddy", he greets my best friend who opened the door mere seconds ago, and then immediately his eyes find mine. My heart stops, but when his lips curl up at the edges, mine follow suit.

Mrs. Mitchell peeks out from the kitchen and waves, then disappears right away. I sit up straighter on the couch and uncross my legs, putting my hands in my lap. I can't take my eyes off of him as Logan ushers him in and closes the door. Feeling out of place, I attempt to run to the kitchen to hide out, but that smooth voice calling my name stops me in my tracks.

"Yeah?", I turn around and slide my hands into my back pockets.

"How are you?", the dimpled blonde asks.

"I'm okay", I answer honestly, and watch out of the corner of my eye as Logan waves me back with a mishcievious look on his face. I take slow steps back to the two boys, where Kendall pulls me in for a hug. My mind is practically numb right now from shock.

"I missed you", he tells me.

"I missed you too", I smile meekly then take a couple of steps back. We're just looking at eachother for several seconds until the sound of car doors closing from outside break the moment. It's his dad and little sister who just ran out to the store to get some rolls and butter that Mrs. Mitchell forgot to buy.

"Umm I think the two of you need to talk", Logan informs us. Okay, why do I feel like he has something to do with this? Placing a hand on each of our shoulders, he pushes us towards the stairs. "You can go up to my room, but no fucking up there. Or at least if you do, not on my bed please, the springs are squeaky and I don't think my parents really wanna hear you going at it like wild animals."

I don't say anything as the blush makes it's way up my cheeks. I just narrow my eyes at the brunette and stick my middle finger up to him. Hearing Mr. Mitchell and Presley coming up the walkway, I begin the trek. My heart starts racing as I climb the stairs with one Mr. Knight following directly behind me. I guide him to Logan's bedroom, and sit on the edge of the bed, nervously watching as the green eyed cutie takes a seat at the desk.

"Umm", I press my lips together, searching for something to say. "Happy Thanksgiving", I manage.

He chuckles and tips his head to the side, catching on to my anxiety. "Happy Turkey Day to you too, Amanda", his voice is gentle.

"So how come you're here and not with your own family?", I blurt out the question that has been running through my head.

This wipes the playful expression off of Kendall's face and something flickers in his eyes. "I came here to see you".

"Why?"

"Because you ran away from me with no explanations or anything. I confessed my feelings to you, then you slept with me, and next pretty much told me the next morning that you weren't coming back to school. I'm not even sure if you had any intentions of telling me or if you were trying to skip out without telling me bye."

The spotlight is on me now, and my blood is pulsing through my veins. "I-I", I tuck my hair behind my ears and pull my legs up to sit Indian style while letting my chin fall to my chest. I never wanted Kendall to know why I left. It's humiliating and on top of that, I never told him about how my parents are. Any time he would bring up my family, I would quickly change the subject. "I can't afford to stay there, Kendall", I mutter, barely above a whisper. "I was too embarrassed to tell you. And I didn't want you to try to talk me out of leaving", I admit.

"I don't understand", he shakes his head.

I take a breath and begin the very long dramatic story of how I dropped out of medical school last year, then the fight I had with my parents about going to CSU, and how I was left to take care of myself financially when I left for California, and that it just didn't work out.

Of course, I left Monday and finally went home yesterday after chatting with my sister, and man were my parents shocked to see me. I told them the truth; that I couldn't afford to do it on my own and they looked at me with smug smiles. Surprisingly, they didn't say "I told you so", instead they actually told me that they're proud of me because I went out and tried on my own. To my astonishment, my dad even threw out the suggestion of them helping me out since I seemed to have done such a good job. My mom agreed and life was spectacular for the rest of the evening, because I would be going back to CSU after the holiday.

"So you're coming back then?", he asks hopefully.

I chew the inside of my cheek to keep my tears at bay as I shake my head back and forth. "No", I whisper.

"But your parents-", the disappointment in his voice is too much for me to take, even without seeing the expression on his face.

"My parents are total, selfish assholes!", I shout as my anger builds. "They took back their decision because they don't want me to end up like my sister!"

"What are you talking about?", one of his bushy eyebrows quirks up.

I sigh and clench my teeth together before completely gushing out the whole story of how Audrey got knocked up at seventeen, and then I relay the story to him about when Logan came over this morning to hang out for a bit, and he just happened to say something along the lines of "Oh I bet Kendall will be happy that you're coming back." My nosy mother heard from the dining room where she was sipping her coffee and immediately started interrogating me. No sooner than those words were out of his mouth, she was asking if Kendall is a male. Upon finding out that he is, she proceeded to go on a rampage, screaming that she's taking back the decision her and my dad made last night because she's not going to pay for me to throw away a well paid for education.

Needless to say, we got into a big fight about it and she said some pretty rotten things to me. I was told I'm stupid because I'm still young, only twenty, and this guy is probably only looking for a good time and that it won't last. Instead of listening to me when I tried to defend myself, we got into a screaming match while Logan was still there and I totally bounced. Yeah, I guess I should be thankful that I'm still breathing in this shitty life right?

For the first few minutes I was angry at Logan, but he really didn't do anything wrong. Considering it's Thanksgiving, many places aren't open so we went to a gas station where he bought a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and we sat out in the old parking lot of the pool store we used to skate at. Well, he used to skateboard, and I would rollerblade. It was awesome because the owner let us have a ramp out in the front of the lot when they closed for the day.

While eating the ice cream, he cheered me up by telling me that I could get a job as a phone sex operator because I have a seductive voice, or even a stripper to support myself out in Cali, but it was all for shits and giggles; both of us know I wouldn't do either. My best friend even offered to let me kick him in the junk, but I so kindly declined, and let him take me home with him for Thanksgiving considering I'm too pissed off to go back home and his family is like my second family.

Speaking of the devil, my cell vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out. There's a new message from my mom. I roll my eyes as I read it. **Your behavior is inappropriate, and your father and I have come to an ultimatum. You can either come pack your stuff and get out once and for all, or you can come home where your father and I will make all of your payments and pay your credit card off BUT you have to go to medical school. This is not up for discussion, nor will any compromises be made. **

An escaped tear is making it's way down my cheek even before I get finished reading the message. Out of frustration, I throw the electronic device across the room and flop back onto the bed. I hear footsteps, then a little bit of rustling, and finally my phone is dropped at my side just after Kendall lets out a loud sigh.

...

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

The sun is setting as I stand outside by Logan's car in his driveway, who is sitting in the driver's seat. A glum looking Kendall wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls my head into his chest. I take a deep breath and breathe him in, circling my arms around his waist. A long time goes by until he breaks contact and takes a step back. "Take care of yourself, Knight", I tip my head back up and joke to him, trying to keep the mood light.

"You too, Amanda Quinn", he curls his fingers in my belt loops and jerks me closer, then bends his head down to give me a quick kiss. "I'll never forget you, Shy Girl", are the last words he utters as he gives me a wink and walks around to the passenger side of the card, climbing in.


End file.
